Der Tod in Baltimore
by Sol Deande
Summary: AU: Was wäre wenn... eine erwachsene Clarice Starling bereits zu einem wesentlich früheren Zeitpunkt als im "Schweigen der Lämmer" die Gelegenheit zu einem Zusammentreffen mit dem noch hochgeachteten Hannibal Lecter bekommt? Story mit 3 Endvariationen
1. Chapter 1:Präliminarien

_Vorwort: Was wäre wenn... eine erwachsene Clarice Starling bereits zu einem wesentlich früheren Zeitpunkt als im Schweigen der Lämmer die Gelegenheit zu einem Zusammentreffen mit Hannibal Lecter bekommt?_

Der Tod in Baltimore ist eine sogenannte Alternativgeschichte, deren Handlungsbogen sich letzten Endes (inklusive der Sequels) von den Morden des "Chesapeake-Rippers" bis nach Hannibal erstrecken wird, mit allen dabei beteiligten Personen.

Aufgrund der Vielfalt an Erzählmöglichkeiten, die sich während des Schreibens eröffnet haben, wurden für diese Geschichte drei alternative Enden gewählt, die in sich geschlossen und völlig unabhängig voneinander sind. Zu jedem dieser Endszenarios war 2003 ein entsprechendes Sequel in Vorbereitung. Die Plots habe ich noch am PC, das eine oder andere bereits geschriebene Kapitel auch. Eventuell juckts mich ja und ich schreib die drei Folgegeschichten wirklich noch *g*.

Disclaimer:  
Von mir geschriebene Fanfiction dient nur zur Unterhaltung und ist ohne jedes finanzielles Interesse. Verantwortung und Copyright der jeweiligen Geschichte verbleiben bei mir als Autor.

Die Figuren aus den Romanen "Red Dragon", "The Silence of the Lambs", "Hannibal" und "Hannibal Rising" gehören Thomas Harris. Keine Verletzung von Urheberrechten ist beabsichtigt.

**************************************************************************************************

**Der Tod in Baltimore**

**Kapitel 1: Präliminarien**

Auszug aus dem Baltimore PD Autopsiebericht (0001031), durchgeführt am 12.2.1975 um 21:35 Uhr. Obduktion durchgeführt von Dr. Catherine Hirsham (NP2971C):

_......vermutlich Tod durch Strangulationsasphyxie: gewaltsame Ausrenkung des Rückgrats im Bereich der oberen Halswirbel und dadurch verursachte Verhinderung des Blutrückflusses aus dem Kopf. Vorhandensein von flohpunktförmigen Unterblutungen in beiden Augenbindehäuten; Augen und Zunge hervorgequollen, Gesichtszustand: cyanotisch. Zungenbein an der Zungenwurzel gebrochen. Ausgedehnte Quetschungen am Hals im Bereich der Einschnürungen. Typische Strangmarke, oberflächliche Abschürfungen und Hauteintrocknungen an der Stirn und am Nasenrücken, weiters Quetschungen an Ober- und Unterarmen, sowie im Oberschenkelbreich. Im Bereich des mittleren Oberbauches Eröffnung der Bauchdecke entlang dem unteren Leberrand vom rechten 9. Rippenbogen schräg aufsteigend bis zum 7. Rippenknorpel; der Brustkorb wurde mit einem scharfen Gegenstand aufgebrochen. Die dazu erforderlichen Schnitte sind präzise und anatomisch korrekt gesetzt......_

**********

Bericht des National Tattler vom 13.2.1975:

FÜNFTES OPFER DES CHESAPEAKE-RIPPER GEFUNDEN! BEFRAGTE DER MEINUNGSFORSCHER DEN TOD PERSÖNLICH?

Wie uns aus gutunterrichteten Kreisen mitgeteilt wurde, handelt es sich bei dem neuesten Opfer des von der ortsansässigen Bevölkerung als "Chesapeake Ripper" bezeichneten Serienmörders um den 45jährigen Meinungsforscher Arthur Mitman. Die grausigen Details aus dem uns vorliegenden Obduktionsbericht wollen wir an dieser Stelle den Nerven unserer Leser ersparen. Nur soviel: Wieder wurde das Opfer erwürgt und wieder wurde ein Körperorgan fachgerecht entnommen. Diesmal handelt es sich um die Leber des Mannes, die, ebenso wie die fehlenden Organe der anderen Opfern, bisher noch nicht aufgefunden werden konnte. Aus welchem Grund der Chesapeake Ripper diese "Trophäen" entfernt hat und wo er sie aufbewahrt, ist den lokalen Behörden und den ermittelnden Beamten des FBI immer noch ein absolutes Rätsel. Der Score des Rippers ist mit diesem jüngsten Mord bei fünf bekannten (!) Opfern angekommen. Damit beginnt dieses Monster also damit, sich in die Reihe der ganz Grossen seiner "Zunft" einzureihen. Und aus Aussagen des Vorsitzenden der ermittelnden Sonderkommission des FBI kann man schließen, das noch lange kein Ende des Mordens in Sicht ist…

**********

Clarice Starling, Studentin der Psychologie und Kriminologie, seufzte und trank den letzten Schluck ihres bereits erkalteten Kaffees, ehe sie die Tasse auf den kleinen Tisch in der Studentencafeteria der UVA zurückstellte. Ihre viel zu kurze Vormittagspause war vorüber, gleichgültig wie schön und wohltuend die Wintersonne durch die großen Glasfenster des Studententreffs ihr auch zulächeln mochte. Sie musste sich ohnehin schon sehr beeilen, um zu dem Kurs, der gleich beginnen würde, nicht zu spät zu kommen.

Aber obwohl sie am heutigen Tag noch nicht einmal die Zeit gefunden hatte um zu frühstücken, hätte sie um nichts in der Welt dieses Seminar versäumen wollen. Natürlich war das Thema des Seminars "Kriminalprognose und Strafrecht" nicht ganz so spektakulär wie sie es sich gewünscht hätte, aber allein die Tatsache, dass es von niemand Geringerem gehalten wurde, als von dem Gastdozenten und FBI- Special Agent Jack Crawford, ließ diesen Kurs zu einer der begehrtesten Unterrichtsveranstaltungen des Semesters werden.

Aufgrund des großen Interesses, hatte sich die Leitung des Instituts für Kriminalwissenschaften gezwungen gesehen, ein sehr strenges Auswahlverfahren unter den Studenten durchzuführen. Das Verfahren war hart gewesen, aber nicht so hart wie Clarice Starling, die enormen Einsatz zeigen konnte, wenn ihr Ehrgeiz erst einmal geweckt worden war.

Dieser Ehrgeiz wurde aber nicht nur von dem kriminologischen Seminar an sich, sondern auch sehr stark von der Persönlichkeit des Vortragenden beeinflusst. Allerdings hatte Clarice in jugendlicher Unbekümmertheit für sich bereits entschieden, dass Jack Crawford für ihren Geschmack fast ein wenig zu bieder aussah. Sportlich und gepflegt, aber bieder.

Nichtsdestoweniger war er der Leiter der berühmtberüchtigten "Abteilung für Verhaltensforschung" des FBI und - wie hinter vorgehaltener Hand geflüstert wurde - auch einer der hoffnungsvollsten Anwärter auf das Amt des FBI-Direktors. Und Clarice wusste eins ganz genau: Sie wollte zum FBI.

Wie lange dieser Wunsch schon in ihr geschlummert hatte wusste sie nicht, ebenso wie sie nicht sagen konnte, wann sie ihn das erste Mal bewusst wahrgenommen hatte. Aber die Person Jack Crawfords und die Qualität seiner Seminare hatten maßgeblich zu dieser Entscheidung beigetragen, zumindest am Anfang.

Hätte Clarice Starling von außen in ihr Leben blicken können, dann würde sie erkannt haben, dass dieser Wunsch bereits eine obsessive Qualität erreicht hatte und eine derart zentrale Rolle in ihrem Denken einnahm, dass sie ihr gesamtes Leben auf das Erreichen dieses Zieles ausgerichtet hatte.

Ihr ursprünglicher Wunsch war lediglich ein Abschluss in Psychologie gewesen. Mit der dadurch erworbenen Therapeutenlizenz hätte sie sich dann irgendwo niedergelassen, aber der Besuch eines einzigen Seminars unter der Leitung von Crawford hatte ihr völlig neue Perspektiven eröffnet. Mittlerweile hatte sie einen ausgezeichneten Abschluss in Psychologie gemacht und wenn alles glatt lief, dann würde sie binnen Jahresfrist auch das Fach Kriminologie fertig gestellt haben. Trotzdem war der Weg nach Quantico noch weit und mit Hindernissen gepflastert, wie sie sehr genau wusste.

Seit geraumer Zeit gab es das Gerücht, dass die Academy wegen der großen Flut an Bewerbungen in den nächsten Jahren vermutlich einen Einstellungsstopp verfügen würde. Um einer drohenden Abweisung zu entgehen, hatte sie aus rein strategischen Gründen zusätzlich noch das Fach forensische Chemie belegt.

Möglicherweise schaffte sie es mit diesem Schachzug in den Laboren Fuß zu fassen und so die Zeitdauer bis zu einer eventuellen Aufnahme zu überbrücken. Ihr war klar, dass sie ihre Abschlüsse an der UVA bald machen musste und zwar mit einem ausgezeichneten Ergebnis, bevor sie überhaupt daran denken konnte, sich bei der Academy zu bewerben. Aber sie glaubte sicher zu wissen, dass ihr Interesse und damit logischerweise auch ihre berufliche Zukunft in der forensischen Verhaltensforschung lag. Und deren Leiter war nun einmal Jack Crawford.

Fast im Laufschritt überquerte sie den Campus, sorgfältig darauf bedacht, auf den schnee- und eisbedeckten Wegen nicht auszurutschen und huschte eben noch durch die Türe, ehe der Meister den Raum betrat. Zu ihrem Entzücken fand sich für sie auch noch ein Plätzchen ganz vorne, sodass sie direkt in Crawfords Blickfeld sitzen konnte.

_Es kann nicht schaden, wenn er beizeiten auf mich aufmerksam wird_, dachte Clarice bei sich, während sie ihre Schreibutensilien auspackte und aus den Augenwinkeln Crawfords eigene Vorbereitungen mitverfolgte. _Gott sei Dank bin ich nicht zu spät gekommen. Man sollte auf einen eventuellen zukünftigen Vorgesetzten nicht schon im Vorfeld einen schlechten Eindruck machen_...

********

Das Seminar war der Thematik entsprechend, nicht besonders fesselnd. Crawford war aber einer jener Vortragenden, die es verstanden, den an sich sehr trockenen Paragraphen, mit anschaulichen Beispielen aus dem Alltag kriminalistischer Ermittlungen, Leben einzuhauchen.

Äußerlich betrachtet verfolgte Clarice Jack Crawfords Ausführungen begeistert und schrieb eifrig mit. Sie war in ihrem Studium schon zu weit fortgeschritten, um noch mit der allseits bekannten Tatsache zu hadern, dass mehr als die Hälfte aller während eines Studiums vorgetragenen Inhalte keinen oder nur sehr wenig Bezug zu ihrer späteren beruflichen Tätigkeit haben würden.

Trotzdem richteten sich unter der Oberfläche emsiger Konzentriertheit Clarices Gedanken im wesentlichen auf jene zwei Dinge, mit denen jeder Student im Rahmen einer unspektakulären Unterrichtseinheit zu kämpfen hat: Die Perfektionierung der Technik ein Gähnen zu unterdrücken und im Stillen über die mangelnde Kooperationsbereitschaft ihres Magens zu fluchen.

Die einzigen sichtbaren Anzeichen von Desinteresse waren ihre Blicke, die heute öfter als gewöhnlich zu dem Ziffernblatt der großen runden Uhr an der rechten Seite des Hörsaales wanderten, und deren Zeiger sich, wie es ihr erschien, nur unendlich langsam dem Ende der Unterrichtseinheit näherten.

Als Jack Crawford endlich seine Schlussworte gesprochen hatte, begann sie damit, ihre Sachen wieder einzusammeln. Unversehens trat er aber noch einmal nach vorne und ließ seinen Blick langsam über das gesamte versammelte Auditorium schweifen. Als er erneut die Aufmerksamkeit der Klasse auf sich konzentriert hatte, sagte er:

"Für diejenigen von Ihnen, die an einer weiteren Laufbahn im Polizeidienst oder an der Academy interessiert sind, ist ein ausgezeichneter Abschluss dieses Kurses eine absolute Notwendigkeit, um die Berechtigung zu weiteren Lehrveranstaltungen dieser Art zu erhalten. Um daher weder Ihre noch meine Zeit zu verschwenden, werden wir ab sofort damit beginnen, die Spreu vom Weizen zu trennen. Aus diesem Grund schreiben wir morgen gleich zu Beginn des Seminars eine kleine Zwischenprüfung."

Er machte eine wirkungsvolle Pause, bis er sich sicher war, dass seine Worte in das Bewusstsein seiner Studenten gesickert waren. Er wirkte ernst, aber Clarice glaubte in seinen Augen einen Anflug an Heiterkeit erkennen zu können.

"Damit Ihnen heute Nachmittag aber nicht langweilig wird und Sie darüber hinaus meinen Stoff in Teilbereichen vertiefen können, werden alle diejenigen von Ihnen, die Wert darauf legen zur Abschlussprüfung in meinem Seminar überhaupt antreten zu dürfen, heute und an den nächsten zwei Tagen eine begleitende Lehrveranstaltung besuchen. Selbstverständlich gilt für jeden dieser drei Termine ausnahmslos absolute Anwesenheitspflicht."

Ein Stöhnen durchlief die Reihen der anwesenden Studenten. Eine unangekündigte Zusatzveranstaltung mit Anwesenheitspflicht. Und dann auch noch eine Zwischenprüfung. Jack Crawford ließ sich nicht im mindesten von den gemurmelten Unmutsäußerungen beeindrucken und fuhr – diesmal allerdings mit dem Anflug eines Lächelns um die Lippen – fort:

"Ich weiß, das kommt etwas überraschend für Sie, aber ich versichere Ihnen, ich wurde selbst erst heute morgen informiert. Der Leiter dieser begleitenden Veranstaltung hat aus beruflichen Gründen einige Tage lang an der UVA zu tun und sich auf eine entsprechende Anfrage der Institutleitung freundlicherweise dazu bereit erklärt, ergänzend zu meinem Seminar eine Kriminalitätserklärung anhand von Täterbiographien durchzugehen."

Jovial lächelnd packte er seine paar Unterlagen zusammen, steckte sie sich unter den Arm und schloss seinen Vortrag mit den folgenden Worten:

"Behalten Sie das Ziel im Auge, meine Damen und Herren, und freuen Sie sich, denn dieser Mann ist eine Kapazität auf seinem Gebiet und hat bereits eine ganze Menge psychiatrischer Gutachten für Gerichte an der gesamten Ostküste erstellt. Nehmen Sie die Gelegenheit wahr, mit einem so erstklassigen Fachmann zu arbeiten, und holen Sie aus dieser Situation für sich so viel Wissen wie möglich heraus. Wir sehen uns dann morgen früh pünktlich um neun Uhr. Ich wünsche Ihnen einen unterhaltsamen und lehrreichen Nachmittag."

Im Anschluss an diese Worte drehte er sich um und verließ ohne weiteren Kommentar den Raum. Nach einer kurzen Schweigeminute breitete sich von verschiedenen Ecken des Hörsaals ein empörtes Raunen aus. Clarice ließ entnervt den Kopf auf ihre Mitschrift sinken. Demnächst musste sie eine der wichtigsten Abschlussklausuren für ihren derzeitigen Studienabschnitt schreiben. Sie seufzte. Na toll, das würde nicht einfach werden...

**********

Als Clarice den Hörsaal verließ, sah sie Jack Crawford in der Lobby des Institutsgebäudes mit einem Mann zusammenstehen, der ihr den Rücken zugewandt hatte. Ihr Weg führte sie zwangsläufig nahe an den beiden vorbei und sie konnte einen neugierigen Seitenblick nicht unterdrücken. Als sie etwa auf gleicher Höhe war, lachten die beiden gerade und der unbekannte Mann drehte sich dabei so, dass sie ihn nun auch von vorne betrachten konnte. Er hatte sein Sakko aufgeknöpft und eine Hand steckte locker in einer seiner Hosentaschen. Mit der anderen hielt er mit jener Lässigkeit eine Brille, die allfälligen Beobachtern sofort und unterbewusst einen Eindruck von Autorität vermittelte.

_Sehr gepflegt_, dachte sie bei sich, _und etwa im gleichen Alter wie Jack Crawford_. Sie hatte nicht gerade viel Zeit, um das Gesicht des Mannes zu mustern, aber sein äußeres Erscheinungsbild war nicht unattraktiv. Was ihr aber sofort ins Auge stach, war die teure maßgeschneiderte Kleidung, die er trug. Weisenhauserprobt und an modische Entbehrungen gewöhnt, hatte sie einen untrüglichen Blick für all die Sachen entwickelt, die sie sich nicht leisten konnte. _NOCH nicht leisten kann_, verbesserte sie sich in Gedanken.

Kurz bevor sich der Mann wieder Jack Crawford zuwandte, konnte sie noch einen schnellen Blick auf seine ID-Card werfen und den Namen darauf lesen. Er lautete... _Hannibal Lecter, M.D._

**********

"Jack! Es ist ja nun schon beinahe eine Ewigkeit her, seit wir uns das letzte Mal begegnet sind. Haben Sie es endlich geschafft, aus Ihrem düsteren Kellerverlies in die lichten Höhen der Wissenschaft zurückzufinden? Aber so, wie ich Sie kenne, ist dieser Zustand ohnehin nur von kurzer Dauer, ehe Sie sich von Ihren Vorgesetzten wieder in die Abgründe der menschlichen Seele zurückwerfen lassen", erklang eine wohlwollend gefärbte Stimme in Jack Crawfords Rücken, als dieser gerade den Hörsaal seiner Klasse verlassen hatte.

Noch während er sich umdrehte, setzte Crawford sein bestes und geschäftsmäßigstes Lächeln auf. Der Mann, der ihn von hinten angesprochen hatte, gehörte beileibe nicht zu seinen bevorzugten Gesprächspartnern, aber er konnte es sich in seinem Metier nicht leisten, auf persönliche Aversionen Rücksicht zu nehmen. Besonders nicht, wenn es sich bei seinem Gegenüber um eine Persönlichkeit von solch tadellosem Ruf und so unbestreitbar wertvoller Beobachtungsgabe handelte, wie dem vielfach ausgezeichneten und gesellschaftlich etablierten Psychiater Dr. Hannibal Lecter.

Obwohl das Genie dieses Mannes bei der Einschätzung und psychiatrischen Behandlung geistesgestörter Gewalttäter unbestreitbar war, beschlich Jack Crawford in seiner Gegenwart immer ein eigenartiges und unangenehmes Gefühl in der Bauchgegend.

Hätte man ihn konkret danach gefragt, hätte Crawford dieses Gefühl an nichts Konkretem festmachen können. Etwas prosaischere und esoterischer veranlagte Gemüter hätten es vermutlich als den kalten Hauch einer bösen Vorahnung bezeichnet. Was auch immer es war, es streifte ihn jedes Mal, wenn er mit dem Doktor zusammentraf.

Jack Crawford mochte nicht und er war sich sicher, dass dieses Gefühl auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhte. Beide Männer waren aber zu professionell, um diese gegenseitige Abneigung in irgendeiner Weise zu artikulieren und dadurch das erfolgreiche Arbeitsverhältnis zu trüben, das sie von Zeit zu Zeit miteinander verband.

"Hannibal, was für eine angenehme Überraschung. Nun, ich dachte, die Abgründe der menschlichen Seele wären eher Ihr Metier, aber Sie haben natürlich recht. Es ist eine sehr angenehme Abwechslung, einmal für ein paar Wochen nichts mit dem alltäglichen Wahnsinn in der Verhaltensforschung zu tun zu haben. Und ganz besonders jetzt. Sie können mir glauben, im Moment ist in meinem düsteren Kellerverlies im wahrsten Sinn des Wortes die Hölle los."

Dr. Lecter runzelte freundlich seine Stirn und fragte in verständnisvollem Tonfall:

"Ich vermute, Sie spielen auf den Chesapeake-Ripper an?"

Jack Crawfords Lächeln bekam bei der Erwähnung dieses Namens eine säuerliche Komponente, er schaffte es aber, jegliche Gefühlsanwandlung aus seiner Stimme herauszuhalten.

"Natürlich geht es um den Chesapeake Ripper. Wen sonst? Seit dem fünften Opfer sitzt uns die Presse im Nacken, und wir haben immer noch keinerlei Anhaltspunkte, nicht die geringsten. Ich will ehrlich mit Ihnen sein, Hannibal, die ganze Sache entwickelt sich zu einem wahren Alptraum. Kein jemals von uns entwickeltes Schema passt auf diesen Serienmörder. Man könnte sogar sagen, dass wir uns de facto auf völligem Neuland bewegen. Allerdings haben wir noch ein heißes Eisen im Feuer..."

"Ein heißes Eisen? Wie interessant!"

"Ja. Will Graham. Es ist seine besondere Gabe, in die ich nun meine größten Hoffnungen setze."

Dr. Lecter verlagerte sein Gewicht auf einen anderen Fuß und führte mit einer flüssigen, eleganten Geste die Hand mit der Brille zum Gesicht. Wie es schien nachdenklich, nahm er das Ende eines Brillenbügels in den Mund und blickte Jack Crawford mit funkelnden, eisblauen Augen und leicht spöttischen Lächeln direkt an.

_Wie eine Katze, die mit einer Maus in ihren Fängen spielt_, dachte Crawford unwillkürlich bei sich, wischte diesen Gedanken aber sofort wieder beiseite und betrachtete ihn als Ausdruck seiner persönlichen Abneigung gegen diesen Mann.

"Ja. Ich erinnere mich. Ein interessanter Junge, in der Tat. Wir haben im Fall Garret Jakob Hobbs miteinander gearbeitet, Jack. Das können Sie doch nicht vergessen haben? Es ist in der Tat eine außergewöhnliche Gabe, sich buchstäblich in die Psyche eines Mörders hineinversetzen zu können und auf diese Weise dessen Motivationen und Gefühle nachzuvollziehen. Außergewöhnlich für uns, eine seelische Hölle für ihn, wie ich mir vorstellen kann. Aber nichtsdestotrotz sehr hilfreich für eine Institution wie das FBI."

Der ironische Unterton dieser Worte verriet Jack Crawford, wie sehr Hannibal Lecter den Tanz um den heißen Brei genoss. Es war eine der wenigen Eigenschaften, die Jack Crawford dem Doktor als wirkliche Schwäche ankreiden konnte. Hannibal Lecter half nie einfach nur aus Freundlichkeit oder gar Mitleid. Er wollte um seine Hilfe gebeten werden. Umso ungewöhnlicher fand er es, dass sein Gegenüber heute auf diese Präliminarien offenbar verzichtete und gleich zum Punkt kam.

"Will Graham also. Nun gut, Jack. Vielleicht kann ich mit meinen bescheidenen Fähigkeiten ein Scherflein dazu beitragen, um dem FBI in Sachen Chesapeake Ripper zu einem Erfolg zu verhelfen. Schicken Sie mir Ihren hochbegabten Sonderermittler doch einmal bei Gelegenheit vorbei. Was meinen Sie?"

Nach diesen Worten lächelte auch Jack Crawford sein Gegenüber an. Er war erleichtert, dass die Begrüßungsphase, mit dem nur an der Oberfläche freundlichen Schlagabtausch, endlich hinter ihnen lag und beide wieder auf bekanntem Terrain angekommen waren. Das weitere Gespräch bekam nun einen professionellen, beinahe geschäftsmäßigen Unterton.

"Was ich meine, Hannibal?" sagte Crawford sarkastisch. "Den Ermittlungen in diesem Fall wäre sicher sehr geholfen, wenn Sie Ihre Talente auch noch in die Waagschale werfen würden. Und wenn Sie sich offiziell bereit erklären würden mit uns zusammenzuarbeiten, würde uns Ihr renommierter Name auch gegenüber der Presse den Rücken stärken."

"Ach, Jack, Sie wissen doch, ich bin für jeden Fetzen Information dankbar, den mir Ihre Behörde zukommen lässt. Ich profitiere schließlich auch davon, denn all diese Dinge erweitern meinen Horizont und verbessern damit letztendlich meine eigene Arbeit. Ich meine, schließlich muss ich mich ja auch von irgendetwas _ernähren_, nicht wahr?"

Bei diesen Worten zwinkerte Dr. Lecter seinem Gegenüber verschwörerisch zu. Jack Crawford ignorierte die vertrauliche Geste und antwortete:

"Nun, ich denke, dann wäre es das Beste, wenn ich Ihnen Will Graham so bald als möglich vorbeischicke, damit Sie beide sich austauschen können. Käme es Ihnen ungelegen, wenn ich ihn noch heute anfordern würde, damit er hierher kommt? Ich denke, wir haben keine Zeit zu verlieren, der letzte Mord des Chesapeake Ripper liegt schon einige Wochen zurück und es gibt bereits jetzt eine signifikante Verkürzung der latenten Phase zwischen seinen Morden. Wenn wir die Situation richtig einschätzen, dann sucht er bereits jetzt nach seinem nächsten Opfer."

"Nun, Erfolgsgarantie kann ich Ihnen natürlich keine geben, aber schicken Sie mir Ihren Sonderermittler ruhig einmal vorbei. Sehr interessant übrigens, dass Sie der Tatsache, dass sich die Zeitdauer zwischen den Morden des Rippers verkürzt, so viel Bedeutung beimessen. Dabei haben Sie gerade zuvor selber zugegeben, dass dieser spezielle Serienmörder offensichtlich in kein bekanntes System eingeordnet werden kann."

Nach diesen Worten seufzte Hannibal Lecter übertrieben auf, ehe er fortfuhr: "Wie Sie wissen, bin ich nicht gerade ein Befürworter der Richtlinien, die das FBI zur Klassifizierung von Serienmördern anwendet. Und Jack, ich denke es ist nur fair, wenn ich Sie gleich hier an dieser Stelle warne, dass ich mit meiner diesbezüglichen Meinung auch vor den Studenten Ihres Kurses nicht hinter dem Berg halten werde."

Mit hörbar sarkastischem Unterton, antwortete Jack Crawford: "Machen Sie nur, Dr. Lecter. Reißen Sie unsere Strategen ruhig aus ihrem Dornröschenschlaf und brandmarken Sie das System. Solange es mir nur dazu verhilft, meine Mörder zu fangen, ist mir alles recht."

Diese Antwort löste bei Dr. Lecter offene Heiterkeit aus.

"Gut, Jack, Sie haben hiermit mein Wort als Ehrenmann, dass ich alles in meiner Macht stehende tun werde, um Ihr Klassifizierungssystem zu widerlegen."

Beide Männer lachten.

**********

Nachdem sich die Wege der beiden wieder getrennt hatten, kehrte Hannibal Lecter in das provisorische Büro zurück, das ihm die Institutsleitung für die Dauer seines Aufenthaltes zur Verfügung gestellt hatte. Genauso wie die attraktive, junge Sekretärin, die ihm sofort nach seinem Auftauchen unaufgefordert eine Tasse Kaffee und ein Glas Wasser servierte.

Er quittierte diese Aufmerksamkeit mit einem charmanten Lächeln und einigen netten, nichts sagenden Worten, ehe er sich in seinem Sessel zurücklehnte und die Augen schloss, um das zuvor geführte Gespräch noch einmal für sich zu reflektieren.

Interessante Neuigkeiten, in der Tat. Natürlich nicht die Tatsache, dass weder das FBI noch die ermittelnden Beamten vor Ort keinen blassen Schimmer davon hatten, wie sie den Chesapeake Ripper einzustufen hatten. Hannibal Lecter wusste genau, dass er makellos saubere Arbeit geleistet hatte und dass er in keinster Weise in das Suchschema des FBI hineinpasste.

Nein, er war vielmehr fasziniert von der Tatsache, dass Jack Crawford nach dem offensichtlichen Versagen der konventionellen Fahndungsmethoden nunmehr dazu überging, seine gesamte Ermittlungsarbeit auf die intuitiven Fähigkeiten eines einzigen Mannes aufzubauen.

Hannibal Lecter kannte den außergewöhnlich begabten jungen Mann gut genug, um zu wissen, dass er ein durchaus reales Gefahrenpotential für ihn darstellen konnte. Er wusste aber auch um die Belastung, der Will Grahams Geist durch diese Begabung ausgesetzt war. Zuwenig mentale Disziplin und zu viele Möglichkeiten, um in die Schatten des Wahnsinns abzugleiten. Möglicherweise konnte man eine derartige Entwicklung ja forcieren...

Und Jack Crawford, in dessen Tonfall und Körpersprache sich die Sympathie, die er für Will Graham empfand, so offensichtlich ausdrückte?

Hannibal Lecter zweifelte keine Sekunde lang daran, dass Crawford bedenkenlos die geistige Gesundheit seines Proteges aufs Spiel setzen würde, wenn er damit sein Ziel erreichen konnte.

_Solange es mir nur dazu verhilft, meine Mörder zu fangen, ist mir alles recht._

Hannibal Lecter lachte leise in sich hinein.

Bravo. Und der gute Jack hatte jedes Wort auch so gemeint. Vollkommen resistent gegen die Verlockungen des Geldes. Und gegen die mit solchen spektakulären Jagderfolgen üblicherweise verbundenen gesellschaftlichen Ehren und Würden, war es ihm tatsächlich vollkommen gleichgültig, auf welche Weise er seinen Mördern das Handwerk legte, _solange es nur geschah_.

Ein Mann, getrieben von der inneren Notwenigkeit, all den bleichen und geschundenen Körpern, die er Tag für Tag zu sehen bekam, jene Referenz zu erweisen, die er als die einzig würdige erachtete: ihren Mörder zu finden und einer wie auch immer gearteten Bestrafung zuzuführen.

Der stoische Ausdruck im Gehabe des charismatischen Leiters der Abteilung für Verhaltensforschung des FBI konnte allzu leicht dazu verführen, falsche Schlüsse über seine Effizienz zu ziehen. Hannibal Lecter bestrafte sich für seine kleine Fehleinschätzung, indem er sich selber wie einen Schuljungen eine der grundlegendsten Regeln logisch-analytischer Denkfolge rezitieren ließ:

_Falsche Prämissen im Denkansatz führen zu falschen Schlussfolgerungen. Falsche Schlussfolgerungen resultieren unweigerlich in Theorieleichen._

Hannibal Lecters Einsatz bei diesem Spiel war zu hoch, als dass er sich bereits Fehler auf einer derart grundlegenden Ebene erlauben konnte. Im Kontext betrachtet, war Jack Crawford entschieden zu flexibel, wenn es darum ging, seine Ermittlungen voranzutreiben. Er würde ihn daher von nun an nicht mehr aus den Augen lassen.

Seine Besessenheit machte ihn zu einem ausgezeichneten Spürhund. Das und die Tatsache, dass er - immer das Ziel vor Augen - ganz offensichtlich jede persönliche Verpflichtung außer acht lassen konnte. Und genau das machte ihn wiederum zu einem gefährlichen und nicht zu unterschätzenden Gegner für den Chesapeake Ripper.

Hannibal Lecter öffnete seine Augen und nippte an seinem Kaffee. Die ganze Sache versprach aufregend zu werden.


	2. Chapter 2: Die Seele des Mörders

_Ein Disclaimer der besonderen Art:_ _Wenn sich jemand fragt ob ich mir die folgenden Ausführungen zum Thema Serienmörder selbst aus den Fingern gesaugt habe, ist das hier jetzt die richtige Stelle um mich als geistiges Würstchen diesbezüglich zu outen. *g*_ _Ich disqualifiziere mich ja nur äußerst ungern selber, aber obwohl ich rein vom Interesse her eine schwere Schlagseite in diese Richtung habe, sollte man bei solch schweren Themen den echten Profis nicht zu nahe treten. Die Materie ist für einen Laien einfach viel zu komplex, um sich mit ein wenig Bücherwissen dann großkotzig den „Halbprofi" an die Brust zu heften._ _Also: Die Grundlagen zu den Ausführungen bezüglich der Thematik Serienmorde und ihre Hintergründe entstammen den einschlägigen Büchern verschiedener Autoren. Auch hier ist keine Verletzung von Urheberrechten beabsichtigt und kein finanzielles Interesse damit verbunden. _

_Ich habe die Gedanken zum Thema zwar in eigene Worte gefasst, aber das wars auch schon. An einer Stelle habe ich allerdings einen ziemlich bekannten deutschen„Profi" direkt aus einem seiner Bücher zitiert, wobei ich gerade ehrlich am überlegen bin, ob dieser sich bei der Nennung seines Namens in Kombination mit meinem Machwerk nicht geschlipst fühlen würde. Daher verzichte ich auf eine Namensnennung an dieser Stelle, kennzeichne den entsprechenden Absatz aber im Text ist mit einem (*). Die Formulierung ist eben trotz allem nicht mein geistiges Eigentum._

_Aus einem seiner Texte stammt übrigens auch die Information, dass das FBI übliche Schema zur Einordnung in Europa und anderen Weltgegenden nicht als der Weisheit letzter Schluss angesehen wird. _ _Weil es tatsächlich Serienmörder gibt, denen offenbar keine irgendwie geartete sexuelle Komponente als Motiv nachgewiesen werden kann. Ein Umstand, dem die FBI Vorgabe nicht gerecht wird. __Just for info...und weil es in weiteren Kapiteln ein nicht unwichtiger Umstand sein wird._

************************************************************************************************

**Kapitel 2: Die Seele des Mörders**

Nach einem hastigen Mittagessen in der Cafeteria schlenderte Clarice in Gedanken versunken zurück zum Hörsaal, in dem die nachmittägliche Lehrveranstaltung stattfinden sollte. Ihre Begeisterung hielt sich nach wie vor in Grenzen, aber das hatte mehr mit den vor ihr liegenden Prüfungen zu tun, als mit dem Kurs an sich, denn zumindest das Thema traf ins Zentrum ihres Interesses.

Ihre Studienkollegen sahen das offensichtlich genauso, denn trotz ihrer Empörung über den aufgezwungenen Kurs, war der Hörsaal genauso wie am Vormittag praktisch bis auf den letzten Platz besetzt. Als sich die Türe öffnete, verstummten die meisten Gespräche und alle Blicke richteten sich auf die "Kapazität", die Jack Crawford bereits mit so vielen Vorschußlorbeeren bedacht hatte.

Der Mann, der nun gemessenen Schrittes, aber zielsicher den Saal betrat, war derselbe, den Clarice nur wenige Stunden zuvor mit Jack Crawford am Gang stehen gesehen hatte. Diesmal hatte sie allerdings mehr Zeit, um ihn genauer in Augenschein zu nehmen.

Der erste Eindruck vom Vormittag schien sich erneut zu bestätigen. Sehr elegant, sehr geschmackvoll und sehr autoritär. Beeindruckend schon allein in der Art und Weise, wie er ohne seinen Blick auf die anwesenden Studenten zu richten, an seinen Schreibtisch trat und seinen Kugelschreiber aus der Brusttasche nahm.

Erst als er seine vorbereitenden Handgriffe erledigt hatte, trat er nach vorne und lehnte sich mit seiner Hüfte lässig an die Schreibtischkante. Er hob seinen Blick und ließ ihn abschätzend über die gesamte Klasse wandern. Dabei achtete er darauf, dass er jeden einzelnen Studenten genau in Augenschein nahm. Als die Reihe an Clarice kam, musste sie das dringende Bedürfnis unterdrücken, vor Unbehagen auf ihrem Stuhl hin und her zu wetzen. Sein Blick hatte etwas ungemein Durchdringendes, Analysierendes an sich, und obwohl er Clarice nicht mehr Aufmerksamkeit widmete als jedem einzelnen ihrer Kolleginnen und Kollegen, hinterließ diese Begutachtung bei ihr ein eigenartig verstörendes Gefühl.

Und verfehlte seine Wirkung nicht.

Nicht bei ihr und auch nicht bei den anderen Studenten im Raum, die mittlerweile stumm und vollkommen gebannt auf den Mann blickten, der da vor ihnen stand. Clarice bewunderte diese Technik, mit der er, ohne besondere Geste und ohne auch nur ein einziges Wort zu verlieren, die vollkommene und ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit des Auditoriums gewonnen. Und er hatte unmissverständlich klargemacht, wer in diesem Raum die Fäden in der Hand hielt.

Wie um diesen ersten Eindruck geballter Autorität etwas abmildern zu wollen, erschien plötzlich ein leichtes Lächeln um seinen Mund. Es machte seine Züge weicher und verlieh seinen durchaus attraktiven Zügen eine sehr charmante Note. Aber Clarice war – neben vielen anderen Dingen – auch eine recht gute Beobachterin. Das professionelle Lächeln erreichte seine Augen nicht. Mit anderen Worten – mit diesem Mann war nicht gut Kirschen essen.

Mit einem unbestimmten Druck in der Magengegend verfolgte sie seine Handbewegungen und beobachtete, wie er die Fernbedienung des Projektors zur Hand nahm und das erste Bild auf der weißen Wand über der grünen Schreibtafel erschien.

Auf den ersten Blick erkannte sie nur die farbenfrohe Darstellung eines in mehrere Sektoren unterteilten Rades mit darin enthaltenen menschlichen Figuren. Das Bild schien sehr alt zu sein. Fasziniert von diesem unerwarteten und recht unüblichen Einstieg in einen Vortrag über Täterprofile, lauschte sie gebannt der Vortragsstimme, mit der er zu seinen ersten Worten ansetzte.

**********

"Zu Beginn der heutigen Unterrichtseinheit möchte ich Ihnen eine Betrachtung der sieben Todsünden der Menschheit offerieren, meine Damen und Herren, in der berühmten Darstellung von Hieronymus Bosch. Das Rad der Sünde, sozusagen. Ein wunderschönes Bild, nicht wahr? Festgehalten und gemalt in einem Zeitalter welches unsere - ach so zivilisierte Gesellschaft - als das Finstere bezeichnet."

Er machte eine Pause um das Bild wirken zu lassen und fuhr dann fort:

"Wie verblüffend einfach uns doch diese mittelalterliche Darstellung anmutet, nicht wahr? Und doch ist sie nur ein ferner Spiegel all dessen, was uns auch heute noch in den Gesichtern und den Taten all derer begegnet, die uns am nächsten sind, oder derjenigen, die Tag für Tag unsere Wege kreuzen.

Erinnern Sie sich noch an die genaue Bezeichnung dieser sieben Erzsünden aus den frühen Tagen ihrer religiösen Erziehung?"

Er vollführte mit seinem Arm eine weitschweifige Geste und registrierte offenbar befriedigt das Nicken, mit dem viele Studenten seine Frage beantworteten.

"Dann, verehrte Kolleginnen und Kollegen, wiederholen Sie langsam im Geist mit mir: Hochmut, Neid, Zorn, Traurigkeit, Habgier, Völlerei und Wollust."

Er legte seinen Kopf in einer beinahe wegwerfenden Geste zur Seite, ehe er im Plauderton weitersprach:

"Sie müssen wissen, die Menschen des Mittelalters verbanden mit diesen sieben Abscheulichkeiten eine Bedrohung des armen Sünders durch Gottes Zorn und der Furcht vor dem göttlichen Strafgericht. Die heutige Gesellschaft hat ihre diesbezüglichen Bedenken zugunsten der Freiheit des Individuums fallengelassen und gesteht den Betrachtungen früherer Generationen lediglich einen nostalgischen Stellenwert zu.

Und doch, bei genauer Betrachtung haben sich die Türen der Hölle hinter diesen sieben verwerflichen Eigenschaften des Menschen in keinem Fall geschlossen. Sie fragen mich vielleicht, was ich damit meine. Nun, ich spreche von den sehr realen Manifestationen einer oder mehrerer dieser sieben Todsünden in der Hölle eines kranken menschlichen Geistes.

Lassen Sie mich daher diesen sieben Todsünden durch alle Zeiten und alle Erdteile einen Namen geben und ihnen zunächst einmal ein Gesicht verleihen:

Petiot, Wuornos, Tschikatilo, Dahmer, Burke und Hare, Denke, de Salvo."

Er unterstrich jeden Namen mit einem entsprechenden Dia, die er in schneller Folge vor den Augen der Studenten ablaufen ließ.

"Nur sieben Namen von Hunderten, die uns aus der Geschichte der Kriminologie bekannt sind. Nur sieben Namen von Hunderten, die derzeit gerade überall auf der Welt ihrer obsessiven Neigung zu einer oder mehreren der sieben Todsünden frönen. Nur sieben Vorgänger all jener, die gerade jetzt, in diesem Moment, in den Vereinigten Staaten Ausschau nach ihrem nächsten Opfer halten."

Erneut machte er eine gewichtige Pause und ließ seinen Blick über die versammelten Studenten schweifen, wie um sich zu versichern, dass absolut jeder Anwesende in diesem Raum seinen Ausführungen mit angemessener Konzentration lauschte. Erst dann fuhr er mit gemessener, freundlicher Stimme fort:

"Mord. Was für ein schillerndes und obszönes Wort. Was für ein Sammelsurium an Motiven: Psychopathologie, Emotion, Materialismus, Politik, Rassismus und Sex. Und dennoch seit jeher und durch alle Zeiten als Begleiterscheinung des Lebens schlicht und ergreifend hingenommen.

Keine Angst, meine Damen und Herren, von all diesen Mördern wird in diesem Kurs nicht die Rede sein.

Hier in diesem Kurs wollen wir eine völlig andersartige Struktur betrachten. Abstoßend, faszinierend, vielschichtig und dennoch unerhört vorhersagbar, wenn man den roten Faden gefunden hat, der sich durch dieses besondere Gebilde zieht. Ich spreche vom Eintritt in eine völlig eigene Sphäre, einen eigenen Raum: die lediglich zeitlich unterbrochene Aufeinanderfolge immer gleichartiger Tötungshandlungen... den Mord in Serie.

Und ein eigener Raum ist es in der Tat. Sie werden bei diesen Mördern vergeblich nach einer persönlichen Verbindung zu den Opfern suchen. Sie werden kein wiederkehrendes Motiv finden, keine gleichartige Tatausführung, kein äußerlich erkennbares Merkmal, kein Mord im Affekt oder Alkoholrausch. Kurzum: keine Berechenbarkeit.

Und ihre Täter?

Emotional labil, gemütsarm, verantwortungslos, egoistisch, egozentrisch mit eingeschränkter Impulskontrolle und Minderwertigkeitsgefühlen ausgestattet. Durchdrungen von latenter Tötungsbereitschaft wird Mord zum Lebensinhalt, die Wiederholung zur Notwendigkeit, zur Fixierung. Eine blutige Manifestation psychischer, sexueller, emotioneller, sozialer oder sonstiger Grundproblematiken. (*)

Dieser Tätertyp, meine Damen und Herren, ist menschlich und kriminalistisch schlicht und ergreifend ein Alptraum. Lassen Sie mich daher an dieser Stelle eine Warnung an alle zartbesaiteten Gemüter in diesem Raum aussprechen: Ich bin nicht hier, um Sie zu trösten und Ihnen die banale Botschaft zu vermitteln, dass irgendwann einmal schon wieder alles gut werden wird. In der Sphäre, in die wir hier eintauchen werden, gibt es keinen Trost und keine Hoffnung, kein Mitleid und keine Vergebung.

Meine Aufgabe ist es einzig und allein, Ihnen die Türe zu dieser menschlichen Hölle zu öffnen, und glauben Sie mir, wenn Sie erst einmal einen Blick in den Abgrund geworfen haben, dann werden Sie die Welt mit anderen Augen sehen."

Er stand nun in der Mitte des Raumes, im Zentrum der Aufmerksamkeit aller Anwesenden. Alle Blicke hatten sich fasziniert auf ihn gerichtet.

"Ich denke, nun ist der Zeitpunkt gekommen um mich vorzustellen. Mein Name ist Dr. Hannibal Lecter, ich bin forensischer Psychiater und glauben Sie mir", er machte erneut eine bedeutungsvolle Pause, ehe er mit eisenharter Stimme nachsetzte, "...ich weiß, wovon ich spreche."

**********

Clarice Starling war eine der letzten, die den Hörsaal nach dem Ende des Vortrages verließen. Sie war vollkommen ausgelaugt, denn in ihrer gesamten Laufbahn als Studentin an der UVA hatte sie noch nie in so kurzer Zeit einen so massiven Informationsinput zu verdauen gehabt.

Dabei war sie sich nicht einmal ganz sicher, welche Komponente des Vortrages ihre Aufmerksamkeit mehr beansprucht hatte: der absolut faszinierende Inhalt oder der ungemein charismatische Vortragende, der mit seinem Stil, seiner nahezu genialen Stimmmodulation und dem strukturierten Aufbau des Vortrages die letzten zweieinhalb Stunden wie im Flug hatte vergehen lassen.

Nicht ein einziges Mal in dieser ganzen Zeit hatte sie einen Blick auf die Uhr geworfen, nicht eine einzige Notiz hatte sie in ihrer Mitschrift vermerkt. Mit atemloser Faszination hatte sie während des gesamten Vortrages an Dr. Lecters Lippen gehangen, der völlig ohne Unterlagen diese Unterrichtseinheit quasi aus dem Stegreif gehalten hatte.

Nach seinen einführenden Worten hatte er noch eine Podiumsdiskussion zugelassen, bei der jedem Anwesenden das enorme Wissen, die praktische Erfahrung und die Begabung dieses doch eher kleinen Mannes klar vor Augen geführt worden waren, der es aber glänzend verstanden hatte, sich vom ersten Augenblick an mit so ungemein wirkungsvoller Autorität in Szene zu setzen.

Clarice war begeistert. Unglücklicherweise war diese Vorlesung das letzte ansprechende Ereignis auf der heutigen Tagesordnung. Sie hatte große Mühe, sich auf die vor ihr liegenden Bücher zu konzentrieren, als sie es sich im Anschluss an dieses Seminar in der Fachbibliothek für Kriminalistik gemütlich machte, um für Crawfords angekündigte Zwischenprüfung zu lernen.

Die halbe Nacht verbrachte sie damit, sich in Paragraphen und Interpretationen von Gesetzestexten einzulesen. Erst als ihr die Buchstaben vor den Augen verschwammen, beschloss sie, die Bibliothek wieder zu verlassen und zu ihrer Unterkunft zu marschieren, um noch einige Stunden Schlaf zu bekommen.

Sie beendete den Tag mit einem tiefen Gefühl der Dankbarkeit. Dankbarkeit, weil ihr dieser Tag die letzten Zweifel über den beruflichen Weg genommen hatte, den sie einschlagen wollte: zuerst ihr Abschluss an der UVA, dann die Academy. Und irgendwann würde sie dieser Weg auch in die Verhaltensforschung führen.

Clarice Starling fühlte sich stark. Heute Nachmittag hatte sie einen ersten Blick in die abartigsten Bereiche der Seele eines Mörders werfen können. Sie war sich sicher, in diese Abgründe hinuntersteigen und unbeschadet wieder daraus hervorzukommen zu können.

Clarice Starling war jung und sie war sich nicht bewusst, dass sie mit ihrem brennenden Wunsch nach einer Karriere beim FBI gerade eben die Grenze zur Obsession überschritten hatte.

**********

Auch in Dr. Lecters Büro wurde bis spät in die Nacht hinein gearbeitet. Jack Crawford hatte seine Ankündigung wahrgemacht und Will Graham war noch am selben Abend nach Charlottesville gekommen, um mit einem der renommiertesten forensischen Psychiater des Landes eine ausgiebige Unterhaltung über die Erstellung eines Täterprofils zum Chesapeake Ripper zu führen.

Ebenso wie Clarice Starling war auch Will Graham beeindruckt von dem immensen Wissen und der Erfahrung, die Dr. Lecter in eine laufende Ermittlung einzubringen hatte. Er hatte aufgrund ihrer früheren Begegnungen aber auch noch das Privileg, die freundliche und zuvorkommende Art des Doktors zu kennen.

Um den Abend nicht gleich mit all den hässlichen Dingen zu beginnen, derentwegen man eigentlich zusammengetroffen war, und um ihre Bekanntschaft wieder aufzufrischen, hatte Dr. Lecter Will Graham zu einem kleinen Dinner eingeladen. Will hatte erfreut angenommen und beide waren zu einem Restaurant auf dem Campus gewandert, das nur dem Lehrkörper der Universität zugänglich war. Menüauswahl und Qualität der servierten Mahlzeit waren dementsprechend.

Will Graham war sehr angetan von dem zwanglosen Rahmen, den Dr. Lecter ihm zum Auftakt anbot, und hatte absolut nichts gegen ein bisschen Smalltalk einzuwenden.

"Wie geht es Ihrem Sohn Josh und Ihrer bezaubernden Frau? Molly war ihr Name, wenn ich mich nicht irre?"

Dr. Lecter lächelte dem Sonderermittler über sein Weinglas hinweg zu. Er ließ sich in keinster Weise anmerken, wie wenig Will Grahams billiges Aftershave mit seinem gut temperierten _Fleurie _harmonierte. Manchmal erforderte es eine Situation eben, dass man über einige Dinge hinwegsah.

Will Graham erwiderte sein Lächeln.

Er kannte die unterschwelligen Vorbehalte, die Jack Crawford gegen diesen Mann hegte, und er gestand sich ein, dass auch er in Gegenwart des Doktors bisweilen eine eigenartige Sinnesempfindung verspürte. Es traf ihn meistens unvorbereitet, sodass er nie in der Lage war, die unmittelbare Ursache dafür auszumachen. Wenn es geschah, dann richteten sich die feinen Härchen an seinen Armen auf, aber nicht mehr, als wenn feinster Gazestoff seine nackte Haut streifen würde.

In seinen Reflexionen führte er dieses intuitive Erleben, diesen Hauch einer Ahnung, auf die Tatsache zurück, dass Dr. Lecter ein Mann war, den man nur äußerst schwer einschätzen konnte. Wenn man auf einen solchen Menschen trifft, hinterlässt das oft ein ungutes Gefühl.

Will Graham wusste genau, wie gut er in der Lage war, mit seiner besonderen Fähigkeit hinter die Grenzen normaler Wahrnehmung zu blicken. Seine Crux war, dass er zwar die Kraft seiner Vorstellung kannte, aber ihren Wahrheitsgehalt allzu oft in Frage stellte, wenn sie mit den Sinnenseindrücken am Rande seiner "gewöhnlichen" Wahrnehmung nicht übereinstimmte.

Seine normalen Sinne sagten ihm, dass er Dr. Lecter mochte. Dass er sich in der freundschaftlichen, ja beinahe väterlichen Gegenwart dieses Mannes wohl fühlte. Er vertraute Hannibal Lecter und seinen Fähigkeiten. Deshalb beschloss er, die Warnungen seines besonderen Sinnes als bloße Irritation abzutun und schob sie beiseite.

Indem Will Graham dies aber zuließ, hatte er seinen entscheidenden Fehler eigentlich bereits begangen.

"Ich möchte nicht unhöflich sein, aber darf ich Ihnen eine private Frage stellen, Dr. Lecter? Sie beschäftigt mich schon seit unserer letzten Begegnung."

Seine Frage schien Dr. Lecter zu amüsieren. Er nickte zustimmend mit dem Kopf.

"Nur zu, Will, fragen Sie."

"Nun. Wir beide sehen berufsbedingt Tag für Tag so viel Böses und Schmerzliches... Himmel, ich weiß gar nicht, wie ich es ausdrücken soll. Molly und Josh sind für mich das Wichtigste auf der Welt. Ich ziehe soviel Kraft aus ihnen. Woher beziehen Sie Ihre Kraft, Dr. Lecter? Wer hilft Ihnen, damit fertig zu werden? Wie können Sie es überhaupt schaffen, alleine zu bleiben?"

Dr. Lecter schmunzelte.

"Fragen Sie mich gerade, warum ich nicht verheiratet bin, Will? Warum auf mich Zuhause keine Frau und Kinder warten?"

"Ja, ich denke, das meinte ich damit."

Diese Aussage quittierte Dr. Lecter mit einem ironischen Lachen.

"Will, ich bin ein Workaholic. Für das, was ich mache, brauche ich Zeit und eine ungestörte Privatsphäre. Eine eigene Ehefrau würde mich die Zeit kosten, die man für die Erhaltung einer Ehe aufwenden muss. Eine Frau und Kinder würden mich in meiner Effizienz ernsthaft behindern. Von frühester Jugend an ist mir meine Privatsphäre heilig gewesen und wenngleich eine Familie unbestreitbar ihre Vorteile hat, möchte ich meine Freiheit doch nicht dafür eintauschen."

Will Graham blickte beinahe etwas betreten von seiner Mahlzeit auf.

"Dr. Lecter, wenn ich Ihnen in irgendeiner Weise zu nahe getreten bin, dann tut mir das sehr leid. Verzeihen Sie mir."

Hannibal Lecter lächelte milde.

"Nun, ich bin kein Verächter des schönen Geschlechts, Will, im Gegenteil. Auch mein Leben wird von Zeit zu Zeit durch Frauen bereichert. Allerdings steht bei mir der Spaßfaktor diesbezüglich an erster Stelle, denn Verpflichtungen habe ich anderweitig genug. Nur lege ich ebenso wie in meiner beruflichen Arbeit auch im privaten Bereich sehr viel Wert auf Diskretion."

Er richtete sich auf und setzte sich bequemer hin.

"Zuweilen steht man in meiner Position einfach im Lichte des öffentlichen Interesses und da wäre es nur hinderlich, wenn die Leute allzu großen Einblick in mein Privatleben haben würden. Glauben Sie mir, wie jedermann habe auch ich einige Leichen im Keller, und wenn irgend möglich würde ich sie ganz gerne dort belassen."

Will seufzte innerlich. Dr. Lecter war seiner eigentlichen Frage geschickt ausgewichen. Um ihr gutes Verhältnis nicht zu trüben, beschloss Will, das Thema ruhen zu lassen, weil er das unbestimmte Gefühl hatte, dass der gute Doktor ein solches Verhalten als grobe Unhöflichkeit empfinden würde. Stattdessen lachte er höflich über das Bonmot seines Gegenübers.

"Natürlich, Dr. Lecter. Ich verstehe Ihre Bedenken sehr gut. Und ich möchte noch einmal betonen, dass ich Ihnen mit dieser Frage nicht zu nahe treten wollte."

"Haben Sie nicht, Will. - Sind wir fertig? Dann gehen wir wieder in mein Büro hinüber und unterhalten uns jetzt über das Täterprofil."

"Gerne, Dr. Lecter."

Nach der Bezahlung standen beide auf und wanderten wieder zurück ins Institutsgebäude. Dort überreichte Graham ihm die Fallakte. Dr. Lecter bedang sich aus, sie eine halbe Stunde lang ohne Störung studieren zu dürfen. In der Zwischenzeit wartete Will Graham im Vorzimmer, wo ihm Dr. Lecters Sekretärin einen Kaffee servierte.

Exakt 30 Minuten später bat Dr. Lecter den Sonderermittler wieder zu sich in sein Büro.

"Nun, Will. Vielleicht wäre es hilfreich, wenn Sie damit beginnen würden, mir zu beschreiben, wo das FBI ermittlungstechnisch steht, beziehungsweise, wo Sie persönlich 'steckengeblieben' sind, sozusagen. Ich nehme an, Sie stimmen mir zu, wenn ich einen weiblichen Täter vorerst ausschließe?"

"Absolut, Dr. Lecter. Obwohl er die rituellen Komponenten seiner Morde erst nach Eintritt des Todes vollzieht, wurden alle Opfer erstochen oder erhängt, also auf sehr kräfteraubende Art und Weise zu Tode gebracht. Im Verlauf der Obduktionen wurden teilweise massive Abwehrverletzungen bei den Opfern festgestellt. Eine durchschnittliche Frau hätte vermutlich nicht die Kraft, um die ausgefeilten Mordszenarien des Rippers durchzuziehen."

"Gut. Ein Mann also. Welcher Tätertyp Ihrer Meinung nach?"

"Tja, da haben wir schon den ersten Punkt. Laut FBI-Lehrbuch sind Serienmörder ausnahmslos Täter, die ihre Opfer töten und quälen, um sexuelle oder emotionale Bedürfnisse auszuleben. Der Chesapeake Ripper passt nicht in dieses Schema. Er mordet zwar unglaublich brutal und kaltblütig, aber es findet sich keine irgendwie geartete sexualisierte Komponente in seinem Tatablauf."

Will seufzte übertrieben auf und verdrehte die Augen an die Decke. Dann fuhr er fort:

"Andererseits zeigt aber die zeitliche Überprüfung seiner Morde eine signifikanten Verkürzung der Tatzwischenräume, was wiederum typisch ist für einen Täter mit einem sadistisch-sexuellen Erlebnishintergrund."

"Seine Rückfallgeschwindigkeit, hmm. Ja, ich sehe Ihr Dilemma, Will. Lassen wir die sexuelle Komponente einmal für eine Weile beiseite. Was ist mit einem Tätertyp mit stark ausgeprägten sozialen Bedingungsfaktoren?"

Will quittierte diesen Einwurf mit einem entnervten Schnauben.

"Ein weiterer Punkt. Auch hier passt nichts ins Schema. Ein Tätertyp mit sozialen Bedingungsfaktoren stammt üblicherweise aus einem aggressiven familiären Umfeld. Diese Typen gehen nicht einfach los und bringen jemanden um. Sie morden situationsbedingt, wenn sie sich provoziert oder erniedrigt fühlen, und das äußert sich in fehlender Planung und explosiver Gewaltausübung. Die Aggression muss raus, deshalb werden ja auch die Opfer viel beliebiger ausgesucht.

Die Gewaltkomponente des Rippers ist zwar auch ausgesprochen exzessiv, aber er sucht sich seine Opfer sehr genau aus, und er mordet ausgesprochen... strategisch. Seine Handlungen sind wohlüberlegt und, wie ich ehrlich zugeben muss, - perfekt umgesetzt."

"Was ist mit anderen charakteristischen Merkmalen? Wenn ich die Obduktionsbefunde heranziehe, dann muss der Täter zumindest anatomische Grundkenntnisse haben. Ich meine, Will, betrachten Sie sich die Präzision der Schnitte... und er ist offensichtlich fetischistisch veranlagt. Ein Jäger und Sammler also, wenn Sie mich fragen. Wenngleich sich seine Interessen nicht auf bestimmte Organe richten dürften, wie mir scheint..."

Will Graham war plötzlich aufgestanden und ging erregt im Raum auf und ab.

"Nein, auch das ist eigenartig. Er behält offensichtlich Leichenteile seiner Opfer, aber wir haben nicht den blassesten Schimmer, warum und wozu."

Er schnaubte und hielt sich die Hand an die Stirn.

"Dr. Lecter, Sie wissen, dass ich mich manchmal in einen Täter hineinfühlen kann. Seine Motivationen spüren kann. Ich kann ihn gefühlsmäßig verstehen und das hilft mir dabei, ihn zu jagen."

Er blieb an einem der Fenster stehen. Die spärlichen Lichtverhältnisse im Raum machten aus den großen, glasigen Flächen tiefschwarze Spiegel, die es ihm ermöglichten, wie aus weiter Ferne sein diffuses Spiegelbild zu betrachten. Schwarze, reflektierende Flächen haben auf unser Bewusstsein dieselbe meditative Wirkung wie das sanfte Flackern einer Kerzenflamme oder das wabernde Farbenspiel der Glut in einem Kamin.

Will Graham konnte seine besondere Gabe hin und wieder bewusst einsetzen, aber weitaus öfter wurde er unbeabsichtigt und übergangslos in jenen Zustand erhöhter Wahrnehmung gezogen, der es ihm ermöglichte, die Grenzen normaler Wahrnehmung zu sprengen. Sein Gehirn arbeitete in diesem Zustand auf einer Ebene, die ihm im normalen Leben nicht zugänglich war. Es erschuf geistige Verknüpfungen höherer Ordnung, die dafür sorgten, dass er tatsächlich _hinter_ die Dinge sehen konnte.

Er konnte fühlen wie er in diese höhere Sphäre eintauchte und versuchte, all seine Energien auf sie zu konzentrieren. Er hörte Worte, die wie ein fernes Echo in seinem Geigt widerhallten:

_Spiegel sind ebenso wie unsere Augen, Fenster zur Seele. Wenn man in der Lage ist, dahinter zu blicken, dann können wir das, was ist, hinter dem Filter seiner äußeren Erscheinung erkennen. Und wir erkennen das, was wahr ist..._

Er war so konzentriert, so in sich gekehrt, dass er nicht bewusst wahrnahm, wie sein Blick von seinem eigenen Spiegelbild auf das schemenhafte Abbild des Doktors glitt, der hinter ihm an seinem Schreibtisch saß. Er nahm ebenfalls nicht wahr, wie sich langsam die Härchen an seinen Armen aufstellten.

"Will, geht es Ihnen gut?"

Die Worte, so freundlich und milde sie gesprochen waren, knallten in Wills Bewusstsein mit der Wucht eines Baseballschlägers. Vor seinem geistigen Auge zersprang das schemenhafte Bild, das gerade erst begonnen hatte, Gestalt anzunehmen, in tausend Fragmente.

Der Aufprall in der realen Welt war enorm. Er fand sich wieder, schwer atmend, mit einem schalen Geschmack im Mund und mit der Stirn an das kalte Fensterglas gelehnt. Die Verknüpfung war so nahe gewesen, so nah...

"Ja, Dr. Lecter. Beinahe hatte ich es, aber..."

Er drehte sich um und blickte in Dr. Lecters Augen. Er kannte die Reaktion von Menschen, wenn sie seine besonderen Zustände miterlebten. Die Skala reichte von Verwunderung bis Entsetzen. Nicht so bei diesem Mann. In seinen Augen konnte er ein brennendes, beinahe gieriges Interesse sehen.

Er schüttelte seinen Kopf um den Eindruck zu verwischen. Und tatsächlich, als er Dr. Lecter wieder in die Augen blickte, traf er nur auf das ruhige, beherrschte, altbekannte Selbst des Doktors. Will versuchte den Ansatz eines Lächelns.

"Ich habe eine ausgeprägte Phantasie, Dr. Lecter, aber ehrlich gesagt: ich bin schlichtweg außerstande mir vorzustellen, welche bizarren Phantasien der Mann auslebt, wenn er auf die mitgenommenen Innereien oder Fleischteile seiner Opfer starrt."

"Ihre Fähigkeit muss zuweilen sehr belastend für Sie sein, hmm?"

Will Graham seufzte tief. Er beugte sich nach vorne und legte sein Gesicht in seine Hände. Als er sich wieder aufrichtete, strich er damit an seinem Gesicht entlang.

"Nicht nur zuweilen, Dr. Lecter, das kann ich Ihnen versichern. Diese Erfahrung ist sehr... intuitiv und ich kann sie in keinster Weise steuern. Es kann passieren, dass ich tagelang vor mich hin brüte und nicht weiterkomme und dann ergibt sich plötzlich eine Verbindung in meinem Kopf. Zu den ungewöhnlichsten Zeitpunkten. Beim Essen zum Beispiel oder wenn ich mit meinem Sohn spiele. Diese Gabe, wie Sie es nennen, verschönt mir mein Leben nicht gerade, dass muss ich schon sagen."

"Ich glaube, ich verstehe Sie sehr gut, Will. Aber nichtsdestotrotz ist es eine Gabe. Dadurch bekommen Ihre Denkansätze eine kreative Dimension und das wiederum ermöglicht es Ihnen, Täter auch fernab von Lehrbüchern und vorgegebenen Strukturen zu jagen. Ein ungewöhnliches Talent, in der Tat. Und wenngleich ich Ihnen zugestehe, dass es im normalen Alltag eine bisweilen recht belastende Komponente darstellen kann, muss ich Ihnen doch in Bezug auf unser Täterprofil folgende Frage stellen: _Was sagt Ihnen Ihr Gefühl?_"

"Ehrlich gesagt, ich habe keins, zumindest nicht im Moment. Mit jedem neuen Mord ist alles anders. Ich komme einfach nicht weiter."

Dr. Lecter runzelte zwar die Stirn, ging aber nicht weiter darauf ein.

"Gut, dann wieder zurück zu den Fakten. Ich persönlich würde diesem Täter keine sexuelle, sondern eher eine pathopsychologisch-emotionale Komponente zuordnen."

"Sie meinen, so etwas wie Wut, Hass oder Rache?"

"Exakt. Und er ist hochintelligent. Dafür spricht das Ausmaß seiner Planung und die Umsicht, mit der er seine Taten ausführt. Außerdem hat er definitiv anatomische Kenntnisse."

"Wenn wir von diesen Annahmen ausgehen, Dr. Lecter, dann würde das folgende Personengruppen einschließen: Ärzte, die ihre Konzession verloren haben, Pflegepersonal, das entlassen wurde..."

"...Medizinstudenten, Metzger, entlassene Leichenhallenwärter und so weiter. Ich denke, damit haben Sie eine ganze Menge in der Hand, um weitere Ermittlungen anstellen zu können, stimmen Sie mir zu, Will? Denn wenn Sie das tun, dann haben Sie sicher nichts dagegen, wenn wir unsere Besprechung an dieser Stelle abbrechen. Es ist schon spät und ich habe noch einige Vorbereitungen für morgen zu treffen. Außerdem hat Sie unser Gespräch ziemlich angestrengt, nicht wahr?"

Will Graham nickte. Er fühlte sich tatsächlich entsetzlich ausgelaugt.

"Ja. Sie haben recht, Dr. Lecter. Es ist ein guter Zeitpunkt, um für heute zum Schluss zu kommen."

"Melden Sie sich ruhig, Will, wenn Sie noch irgendwelche Fragen haben. Ich stehe Ihnen gerne und jederzeit zur weiteren Verfügung - und Will... halten Sie mich über die weiteren Ermittlungsergebnisse auf dem laufenden."

"Selbstverständlich werde ich Sie auf dem laufenden halten, Dr. Lecter. Ich wünsche Ihnen eine gute Nacht."

"Gute Nacht, Will."

Will Graham nahm seinen Mantel an sich und schickte sich an, das Büro zu verlassen. An der Türe angekommen, drehte er sich noch einmal um.

"Dr. Lecter. Ich möchte Ihnen noch sagen wie sehr ich die Gespräche mit Ihnen schätze. Auch bei Hobbs steckte ich fest, aber mit Ihrer Hilfe habe ich es damals doch noch geschafft, die richtigen Schlüsse zu ziehen. Ich habe irgendwie das Gefühl, dass sich das Ganze hier wiederholen könnte."

"Oh danke, Will. Das ist fast zuviel der Ehre, aber ich kann nicht mehr tun als Ihnen Hilfestellung bieten und Ihre Gedanken in eine gewisse Richtung lenken. Sie haben wirklich erstaunliche Fähigkeiten. Wenn das hier alles vorbei ist, dann kommen Sie doch einmal zu mir. Ich würde mich zu gerne mit Ihnen darüber unterhalten."

**********

Nachdem Will Graham gegangen war, ließ Hannibal Lecter das vorangegangene Gespräch noch ein wenig auf sich wirken.

Das Studium der Fallakte hatte ihm nur bewiesen, was er ohnehin schon wusste. Das FBI hatte keine wirklich konkrete Vorstellung darüber, nach wem es hier eigentlich suchte. Die Ansätze für Täterprofile gingen allesamt von falschen Ausgangsbedingungen aus und die Modifikationen, die nach jedem Mord daran vorgenommen worden waren, machten den grundlegenden Denkfehler in dieser Struktur nicht wett.

So, wie es im Moment aussah, hatte Hannibal Lecter von Jack Crawford und der ermittelnden Sonderkommission nicht das Geringste zu befürchten. Bei Sonderermittler Will Graham lag die Sache allerdings anders.

Obwohl er ein nur schwer einzuschätzendes Gefahrenpotential in sich trug, war ihm der junge Mann nicht unsympathisch. Kein Widerspruch in sich, denn in Hannibal Lecters Erlebenswelt konnten die Sympathie für jemanden und das Bedürfnis, diesen Jemand zu töten, gleichwertig nebeneinander existieren. Der Unterschied zwischen Sein und Nichtsein hatte kaum etwas mit den persönlichen Vorteilen oder Nachteilen zu tun, die sich aus dem Ableben der betreffenden Person ergaben, sondern maß sich allein an dem Unterhaltungswert, den Hannibal Lecter einer Person zugestand.

Und Will Grahams Unterhaltungswert war enorm. Zumindest im Moment. Seine ungewöhnliche Fähigkeit faszinierte Hannibal Lecter nicht wenig und deshalb musste sich der junge Mann im Moment auch keine Sorgen machen. Zumal er in dem Special Agent etwas von sich wiederzuerkennen glaubte.

Auch Hannibal Lecters Erfolge als Psychiater kamen nicht von ungefähr. Das, was andere Kollegen als "bestechende Perzeption" bezeichneten, war im Grunde genommen nichts anderes als eine nahezu perfekte Mischung seiner nach menschlichen Maßstäben nicht messbaren Intelligenz und seiner ebenfalls jedes normale Maß sprengenden Vorstellungskraft.

Obwohl nach eigener Einschätzung Welten zwischen Hannibal Lecters Intelligenz und der von Will Graham lagen, herrschten andere Vorraussetzungen, wenn es um das Erleben kreativerer Dimensionen ging. Auf dieser Ebene waren sich Hannibal Lecter und Will Graham tatsächlich ähnlich.

Allein dass es jemanden gab, der das Potential besaß, seiner Vorstellungskraft zu folgen, ihn auf den verschlungenen Pfaden seiner inneren Wahrnehmung zu begleiteten, faszinierte und erschreckte Lecter gleichermaßen. Aber Furcht war kein Gefühl, dem Hannibal Lecter in seinen Betrachtungen irgendeine gesteigerte Bedeutung zumaß. Ebenso wenig wie Sympathie.

Selbstverständlich würde Hannibal Lecter Will Graham töten, wenn dieser jemals die Wahrheit herausfinden sollte. Das lag durchaus im Bereich des Möglichen. Ansonsten würde es auch sehr unterhaltend sein, Will Grahams Niedergang zu verfolgen. Und dass es früher oder später dazu kommen würde, stand außer Frage. Eher früher als später, nach Hannibal Lecters Einschätzung.

Um das labile Gleichgewicht, in dem sich der junge Mann befand, auf die Seite des Chaos ausschlagen zu lassen, genügte eine kleine Verschiebung innerhalb seiner stabilisierenden Faktoren. Ein Unglück das seine Familie betraf, zum Beispiel.

Auf sich alleine gestellt, würde Will Graham dem Spannungsfeld zwischen den moralischen und ethischen Spielregeln, die ihm die Gesellschaft abverlangte, und der verstörenden Welt seiner Phantasien erliegen. Er würde diesen Konflikt allerdings nicht nach außen tragen und andere Menschen dafür büßen lassen, wie die Mörder, die er so eifrig jagte. Nein, er würde - wohlerzogener Junge, der er war - sein eigener Mörder sein.

Sorge war kein Gefühl, durch das das Verhalten eines Hannibal Lecter in irgendeiner Weise beeinträchtigt wurde. Und selbst wenn er Zugang zu dieser Emotion gehabt hätte, hier wäre sie vollkommen fehl am Platz gewesen. Er hielt alle Fäden in seinen Händen.

Keine Gefahr also. Nicht die geringste.


	3. Chapter 3: Interferenzen

**Kapitel 3: Interferenzen**

Die Zwischenprüfung bei Crawford war erwartungsgemäß glatt über die Bühne gegangen. Obwohl sie das Ergebnis erst in einigen Tagen bekommen würde, wusste Clarice genau, dass sie sich keine Sorgen zu machen brauchte.

Ihr Mittagessen schlang sie heute noch rascher hinunter als üblich, denn sie wollte bereits eine ganze Weile früher vor dem Hörsaal stehen. Sie hatte nämlich vor, sich diesmal ganz nach vorne zu setzen, wobei sie inständig hoffte, dass Dr. Lecters heutiges Seminar wieder so interessant und faszinierend sein würde wie das gestrige. Aber es sollte kein Platz in der Mitte sein. Ihr steckte sein durchdringender Blick vom letzten Mal noch in den Knochen.

Da bis zum Unterricht noch einige Minuten zu überbrücken waren, ging sie zum Kaffeeautomaten und setzte sich mit ihrem Instantgetränk in die Lobby des Hörsaales. Außer ihr war bereits eine ganze Gruppe anderer Studenten anwesend. Einige kannte sie vom Sehen, andere überhaupt nicht. Besonders ein Student, der ein schwarzes T-Shirt mit dem Logo von Princeton trug, erregte ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Sie wollte eigentlich nicht lauschen, aber aus der räumlichen Situation ergab es sich einfach, dass sie den einen oder anderen Gesprächsfetzen aufschnappte.

Gerade setzte ein Mädchen, etwa in ihrem Alter, an:

"Ja, sicher. Er ist schon älter, aber ich schwöre Dir, er hat einen sagenhaften Vortragsstil. Stimmt doch, Betsy. Jetzt sag' Du doch auch mal 'was, Herrgott. Wer hat denn gestern Abend noch so von diesem Dr. Lecter geschwärmt!"

Die Angesprochene setzte sich umgehend zur Wehr, wobei ihr Grinsen den Wahrheitsgehalt ihrer Aussage stark in Frage stellte.

"Na, hör' mal. So wie Du das bringst, könnte man ja auf die Idee kommen, ich stehe auf ältere Männer."

Die beiden Mädchen begannen lautstark zu kichern. Das wiederum provozierte offenbar den Typ mit dem Princeton-Shirt zu einer reichlich pubertären Stellungnahme.

"Ach, Ihr zwei Gänse. Diese Psychos haben doch alle einen an der Kante, wenn Ihr mich fragt. Ich weiß wer du bist und der ganze Scheiß. Soooo eine große Klappe und nichts dahinter. Wenn denen aber einmal jemand härter kommt, dann gehen sie ein wie die Primeln. Wie haben in Princeton auch so einen besonders unnötigen Professor..."

Das weitere Gespräch konnte Clarice nicht mehr mitverfolgen, weil die Türen zum Hörsaal geöffnet wurden. Da schon eine ganze Menge Studenten darauf warteten eingelassen zu werden, musste sie sich wirklich beeilen, wenn sie noch einen der begehrten vorderen Plätze ergattern wollte. Schließlich schaffte sie es, ziemlich am Rand der zweiten Reihe einen Platz zu ergattern.

Glücklich ließ sie sich auf ihrem Sessel nieder und war gerade mit dem Auspacken ihrer Schreibsachen beschäftigt, als Doktor Lecter, genauso zielstrebig und elegant wie beim ersten Mal, den Hörsaal betrat. Sein Eintreten gestaltete sich ganz genauso wie am gestrigen Tag. Die gleichen Handbewegungen, dieselbe Körperhaltung. Nur auf das umständliche Blickritual schien er diesmal zu verzichten.

Offenbar war er der Ansicht, dass er der Klasse beim letzten Mal genug Autorität verpasst hatte und die konzentrierte Stille, die sich bei seinem Eintreten ausgebreitet hatte, schien ihm Recht zu geben.

"Wir werden uns heute ein wenig in die Psyche des gestern besprochenen Tätertyps hineinversetzen und uns mit den vorhandenen Persönlichkeitsstörungen im Sinne einer klinischen Diagnostik auseinandersetzen..."

Clarice lehnte sich gerade zurück, um sich von seiner angenehmen Stimme berieseln zu lassen, als ein verspäteter Student in den Hörsaal stürmte und recht umständlich, aber absolut nicht leise, auf den einzigen noch verbliebenen Platz zusteuerte. Leider befand sich dieser Sessel unmittelbar neben Clarice. Er zwinkerte ihr frech zu und grinste anzüglich, als er sich sang- und klanglos neben ihr in den Sessel fallen ließ. Als hätte er nicht schon genug Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gezogen, öffnete er noch eine Dose Coke, trank und rülpste dann laut.

Es war der Princeton-Student, der gerade zuvor noch in der Lobby geprahlt hatte. Clarice war es ausgesprochen peinlich, dass er sich ausgerechnet neben sie gesetzt hatte. Noch peinlicher war ihr aber die Tatsache, dass Dr. Lecter seinen Vortrag abgebrochen hatte und nun ruhig und mit gleichzeitig erwartungsvollem Blick in ihre Richtung starrte.

Natürlich starrte er sie nicht direkt an, aber sie saß unglücklicherweise unmittelbar im düsteren Glorienschein des Rüpels. Der machte trotz der unausgesprochenen Aufforderung des Doktors, sich für diese Störung zu entschuldigen, keinerlei Bewegung in diese Richtung. Im Gegenteil. Von dem Grinsen seiner Kommilitonen in den hinteren Sitzen offensichtlich bestärkt, fühlte er sich bemüßigt, den Anwesenden seine neuen Nikes zur Betrachtung vorzulegen, indem er lässig seine Beine auf die Tischplatte vor sich legte.

Die anwesenden Studenten starrten abwechselnd auf die beiden Hauptakteure dieser schlechten Komödie und warteten neugierig auf Dr. Lecters Reaktion auf diesen Affront. Erstaunlicherweise kam keine besondere. Seine einzige Reaktion auf die Aktionen des Princeton-Studenten bestand darin, die Kreide wegzulegen, mit der er gerade etwas an die Tafel hatte schreiben wollen. Dann trat er wieder nach vorne, lehnte sich auf seinen Schreibtisch und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Den Kopf leicht zur Seite geneigt blickte er dem Studenten geradewegs ins Gesicht und verzog dabei nicht einen einzigen Gesichtsmuskel.

Nach ungefähr zwei Minuten betretenen Schweigens, nur unterbrochen von den Geräuschen einiger nervöser, auf ihren Sitzen hin- und herwetzender Studenten, stand der junge Mann plötzlich wieder auf, packte in aller Seelenruhe seine Sachen wieder zusammen und stellte mit einem breiten Grinsen in Dr. Lecters Richtung fest: "Ach, der Herr Vortragende liest heute nicht." Dann begab er sich, ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, zur Türe und verlies ohne weiteren Kommentar den Hörsaal.

Für einen kurzen Moment waren die zurückgebliebenen Studenten absolut sprachlos über dieses unerhört freche Betragen, aber dann setzte aus verschiedenen Ecken des Raumes unterdrücktes Gekicher ein. Clarice erwartete nun, dass Dr. Lecter mit Unmut auf diesen Heiterkeitsausbruch reagieren würde, aber wie alle Menschen mit wirklicher Autorität, konnte er eine peinliche Situation, die ihn persönlich betraf, offensichtlich mit Humor nehmen.

Er runzelte lediglich die Stirn und lächelte der Klasse milde zu, ehe er seinen Kommentar abgab.

"Das schlechte Benehmen ihres Kommilitonen steht offenbar in unmittelbarer Beziehung zu dem vermutlich beeindruckenden Vermögen seiner Eltern. Meiner Meinung nach hat dieser junge Mann aber aufgrund seines unangemessenen Verhaltens keine große Zukunft vor sich."

Nach diesen Worten zwinkerte er den anwesenden Studenten beinahe verschwörerisch zu. Ebenso wie alle anderen Anwesenden war Clarice erleichtert darüber, dass er die Sache offenbar so locker nahm. Als sich alle wieder beruhigt hatten, ging Dr. Lecter wieder weiter im Stoff.

**********

Am späten Nachmittag desselben Tages klingelte das Telefon bei der Alumni-Studentenverbindung der Universität von Princeton, New Jersey.

Eine sehr freundliche, männliche Stimme erkundigte sich wegen der Namen und Privatadressen einiger Psychologiestudenten, die im Rahmen eines Austauschprogramms einige Wochen lang diverse Lehrveranstaltungen an der Universität von Virginia besuchten.

Die junge Dame, die in ihrer Freizeit ehrenamtlich für die buchhalterischen Tätigkeiten der Studentenverbindung zuständig war, hatte zwar anfänglich ein ungutes Gefühl bei der Sache, aber als ihr die Stimme ganz im Vertrauen mitteilte, dass diese Daten für eine Abschlussfeier zum Ende des Austauschprogramms benötigt wurden, war sie nur zu gerne bereit, die geforderten Daten telefonisch durchzugeben.

Immerhin wollte sie ihren Kommilitonen ja nicht den Spaß verderben. Ein Studium war sowieso schon eine anstrengende Angelegenheit und als Student wollte man schließlich ja auch etwas haben vom Leben...

**********

Als Dr. Lecter am Mittwochnachmittag den Hörsaal für seinen letzten und abschließenden Vortrag betreten hatte, machte er seine Drohung Jack Crawford gegenüber wahr und erläuterte ausführlich die seiner Ansicht nach eklatanten Schwächen der FBI-Definition für Serienmörder.

Penibel genau führte er seinen Studenten die Schwachstellen der FBI-Betrachtungsweise vor Augen, erläuterte seine Argumentation anschaulich anhand von Straftatbeständen und untermauerte seine Aussagen mit reichlich gelehrten Kommentaren antiker und neuzeitlicher Philosophen. Der überwiegende Teil seines Auditoriums zeigte sich denn auch angemessen beeindruckt von dem brillanten Vortrag, der ihnen da geboten wurde.

Der überwiegende Teil, aber nicht Clarice Starling. Sie hatte zunächst mit einem wachsenden unguten Gefühl den Ausführungen Dr. Lecters gelauscht und mit äußersten Missfallen der Schlachtung ihrer heiligen Kuh beigewohnt, aber ungefähr nach der Hälfte des Vortrages stand sie gefühlsmäßig bereits ein wenig neben sich.

Von Simplifizierung war da die Rede. Davon, dass die FBI-Version mehr Fragen aufwerfen würde, als sie zu beantworten mochte. Wie wenig hilfreich, teilweise unpräzise, unfertig, unverständlich... ja, schlichtweg unbrauchbar die Ansicht des FBI in dieser Angelegenheit war.

Unglücklicherweise nahm Clarice diese Ausführungen sehr persönlich. Für sie war das FBI mittlerweile so etwas wie ein gelobtes Land geworden. Ein Paradies, in das sie verzweifelt Einlass begehrte. Festgefahren in ihren eigenen Wünschen und Perspektiven, konnte sie gar nicht mehr anders, als mit Unverständnis auf eine derartig kritische Einstellung zu reagieren.

Außerdem war Clarice eine zutiefst loyale Persönlichkeit. Wenn einmal etwas ihre Wertschätzung gefunden hatte, dann kehrte sie der betreffenden Sache nicht so leicht wieder den Rücken. Entrüstung und Abscheu waren ihre Reaktion auf das Verhalten Dr. Lecters einer Institution gegenüber, die doch auch seine Rechnungen bezahlte.

Als Dr. Lecter die Studenten im Anschluss an seine Darlegungen um eine kritische Stellungnahme dazu bat, genügte nur mehr ein kleiner Funke, um das Pulverfass Clarice Starling zu zünden.

Der Funke kam, als Dr. Lecter im Anschluss an die Frage eines Studenten den Terminus _"dem Herdentrieb verfallen sein"_ all jenen zuschrieb, die sich allzu sehr auf die derzeit gültige FBI-Lehrmeinung verlassen wollten.

Damit hatte er sie endgültig auf dem falschen Fuß erwischt. Clarice Starling war in ihrem jungen Leben bereits mehrfach ein Opfer ihres vorlauten Mundwerks geworden. Schlauer geworden, wusste sie über die Frustration und den Ärger, den sie sich damit einhandelte Bescheid, aber in den Momenten, wo es passierte, war sie machtlos dagegen. Es platzte einfach aus ihr heraus wie Wasser aus einem unter Hochdruck stehenden Behälter.

Demzufolge war die Färbung und die Modulation ihrer Stimme unangemessen forsch und aggressiv, als sie in den Raum warf:

"Dann sind Sie also der Meinung, dass alle, die vor Ihnen auf diesem Gebiet geforscht haben, im Irrtum waren? Ich meine, Sie sind ja vielleicht der beste forensische Psychiater weit und breit und Ihre Leistungen seien Ihnen unbenommen. Aber – bei allem gebotenen Respekt - ich denke doch, Sie sollten vielleicht der Leistung anderer mehr Anerkennung zollen."

Nach diesen Worten konnte man im Hörsaal eine Stecknadel fallen hören.

Dr. Lecter richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit auf die vorlaute Studentin, die seine Ausführungen da gerade auf so respektlose Weise unterbrochen hatte. Wenn er in irgendeiner Form verärgert war, dann ließ er es sich das aber in seiner Körpersprache nicht anmerken. Auch seine Antwort war vollkommen ruhig und beherrscht. Einem genauen Beobachter wäre lediglich ein rasches Aufblitzen in seinen ungewöhnlichen Augen aufgefallen, als er die junge Frau eindringlich musterte.

"Nun, manche sogenannte Experten halten das, was sie ein Leben lang falsch gemacht haben, für Erfahrung."

"Sie haben meine Frage nicht beantwortet, Dr. Lecter."

Clarice konnte hören wie links und rechts von ihr ein paar Studenten entsetzt die Luft einzogen. Sie wusste, sie stand im Zentrum der Aufmerksamkeit, und das war ihr ausgesprochen unangenehm, aber sie würde keinen Rückzieher machen. Sie nicht.

Die Haltung von Dr. Lecter veränderte sich nur um eine Nuance, aber sogar diese winzige Reaktion genügte, um Clarice klar zu machen, dass sie zu weit gegangen war. Sein Blick war nun nicht mehr eindringlich, sondern abschätzend, und seine Stimme troff geradezu vor Sarkasmus, als er ihr antwortete:

"Sagen Sie mir, _werte Kollegin_, wenn Sie gerade dabei sind, meine Ausführungen auf so _konstruktive_ Art und Weise zu kritisieren, dann würde mich Ihr Stein der Weisen wirklich sehr interessieren, junge Dame. Sie sind offenbar im Besitz eines Wissens zu dem ich keinen Zugang habe. Seien Sie doch so freundlich und teilen Sie doch... _bitte_...mir und Ihren geschätzten Kolleginnen und Kollegen Ihre ungemein wertvollen Einsichten zu diesem Thema mit."

Diese Replik wurde mit vereinzeltem spöttischen Gelächter aus verschiedenen Teilen des Hörsaales bedacht. Ohne sich um den Zuspruch, der ihm dadurch entgegengebracht wurde zu kümmern, setzte Dr. Lecter nach:

"Kommen Sie schon. Faszinieren Sie mich durch Ihren Scharfblick. Ich versichere Ihnen, Ihre Meinungsäußerungen genießen meine vollkommene Aufmerksamkeit."

Clarice wurde rot bis an die Haarwurzeln. Sie spürte genau, dass die allgemeine Stimmung im Hörsaal gegen sie war. Sie konnte die teilweise mitleidigen und teilweise spöttischen Blicke der anderen Studenten gerade zu fühlen, konnte spüren, wie sie auf ihrer Haut herumkrochen. Obwohl sie genau wusste, dass sie auf verlorenem Posten stand, beschloss sie, zum Gegenangriff überzugehen und schleuderte Dr. Lecter trotzig entgegen:

"Wenn, wie Sie sagen, das FBI keinen oder nur einen falschen Schlüssel zur Klassifizierung dieses Tätertyps hat, dann sind auch die vom FBI vorgeschlagenen Verhaltensmaßregeln im Fall des Falles nicht anwendbar. Wie zum Teufel soll ich dann mich und andere vor einem solchen Täter schützen, wenn ich ihm zufällig irgendwo auf einer Strasse begegne?"

Mit hochrotem Gesicht, den Rücken durchgedrückt und das Kinn herausfordernd gereckt, sah sie ihm mitten ins Gesicht. Er verzog keine Miene, bewegte sich aber auf einmal leichtfüßig und schnell wie ein Panther auf sie zu. Sie registrierte erst, dass er unmittelbar vor ihr stand, als er sich bereits herunterbeugte, beide Arme vor ihr auf dem Tisch abstützte und sein Gesicht nahe an das ihre gebracht hatte.

Sein Mund verzog sich zu einem halben Lächeln. Er wusste um die bedrohliche Wirkung seiner Körpersprache und er setzte sie bewusst ein. Clarice musste schlucken und befeuchtete sich unbewusst die Lippen. Sie stand unter starkem Stress und sie wusste genau, dass er das auch wusste. Trotzdem ließ er sie eine ganze Weile in dieser unangenehmen Situation schmoren, ehe er ihr milde aber mit Nachdruck antwortete:

"Nun, meine junge Dame, nicht einmal ich bin in der Lage, ein hundertprozentiges Rezept dafür zu geben, wie Sie einen solchen Täter in freier Wildbahn erkennen UND diese Begegnung überleben können."

Er senkte seine Stimme, so als wollte er die folgenden Worte nur zu ihr sagen, obwohl sich Clarice sicher war, dass in der vollkommenen Stille des Raumes auch der letzte Student in der letzten Reihe jedes einzelne Wort verstehen konnte.

"Eines kann ich Ihnen aber versichern. Wenn Sie jemals in ihrem Leben das Unglück haben sollten und einem solchen Menschen über den Weg laufen, dann brauchen Sie kein derartiges Rezept mehr, Miss Starling. Wenn ein echter Serienmörder auf Sie zukommt, in der Absicht, Sie zu quälen und zu töten, dann wissen Sie das. Glauben Sie mir."

Er richtete sich noch auf und trat einen Schritt zurück, allerdings ohne auch nur eine Sekunde lang den Blickkontakt zu ihr zu unterbrechen. Seine Augen sprühten Funken. Mit Entsetzen stellte Clarice fest, dass ihn die ganze Angelegenheit offenbar ungemein erheiterte.

"Die Crux bei der Sache ist nur die, Miss Starling. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt wird es viel zu spät für Sie sein, um dagegen noch etwas tun zu können."

Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und nahm, so als wäre nichts Besonderes vorgefallen, einfach den Faden wieder auf und führte seinen Vortrag weiter. Er ließ der aufmüpfigen Studentin für den Rest der Stunde keine wie auch immer geartete Aufmerksamkeit mehr zukommen. Clarice Starling war aber auch sehr darum bemüht, sich absolut unauffällig zu verhalten.


	4. Chapter 4: Immer die Beste

**Kapitel 4: Immer die Beste**

Ihren kurzen Moment der Unbeherrschtheit büßte Clarice mit einem sehr langen Abend in der Bibliothek. Für die erfolgreiche Absolvierung seines Kurses hatte Dr. Lecter eine recht aufwendige Abschlussarbeit von seinen Studenten gefordert. Sie sollten einen bekannten Serienmörder nach den von ihm in seinem Vortag besprochenen psychologischen und kriminologischen Kriterien einordnen und seine Motivationen, sowie die seinen Taten zugrunde liegenden krankhaften Denkmuster nachvollziehen.

Clarice war in keiner besonders guten emotionalen Verfassung nach diesem Nachmittag. Die Skala ihrer Gefühle pendelte zwischen Wut, Demütigung und dem Bewusstsein, möglicherweise einen großen Fehler gemacht zu haben, auf und ab. Dazu addierten sich noch eine gute Portion Zorn auf sich selbst und das enorme Bedürfnis, ihr Können unter Beweis zu stellen und wieder Boden gut zu machen.

Sie überlegte sehr lange, welcher der bereits bekannten Serienmörder ihr genug Material für eine wirklich gute Seminararbeit liefern könnte. Doch trotz intensivster Überlegungen kam sie auf keinen grünen Zweig. Es fehlte jeder Variante, die sie durchdachte, das gewisse Etwas, das ihre Arbeit von denen ihrer Kommilitonen abheben würde.

Ausgelaugt und frustriert von ihren vergeblichen Versuchen, ihre durchaus vorhandene Intelligenz in einem würdigen Rahmen zu präsentieren, beschloss sie, eine kurze Kaffeepause zu machen. Koffein kann die seltsamsten Wirkungen auf unseren Körper haben. Bei Clarice Starling formte sich, nach dem genussvollen Einbringen dieser Substanz in ihren Körperkreislauf, eine beinahe unverschämte Idee.

Dr. Lecter hatte im Prinzip keine genauen Angaben darüber gemacht, ob der Serienmörder bereits gefasst sein musste oder nicht. Sie würde seine Vorgaben einfach ein wenig dehnen und eine Arbeit über einen Täter schreiben, der bisher noch nicht gefasst worden war. Das hätte darüber hinaus auch den Vorteil, dass sie genug Raum für eigene Spekulationen haben würde und nicht auf die bereits publizierten Stellungnahmen der Hundertscharen an Psychologen, Psychiatern und Ermittlungsbeamten würde zurückgreifen müssen.

Und wer würde sich für eine solche Arbeit besser eignen, als der Serienmörder, der seit Wochen in aller Munde war: der Chesapeake Ripper.

Zutiefst zufrieden mit ihrer - wie sie dachte – ungewöhnlichen Idee, stürzte sie sich mit Feuereifer auf die Materie. Sie verbrachte den ganzen weiteren Abend damit, Mikrofilme zu durchforsten und in allen über den Chesapeake Ripper verfügbaren Zeitungsartikeln und Interviews nachzulesen. Am Ende ihres Arbeitstages – sie war schon lange die einzige verbliebene Benutzerin der Bibliothek – hatte sie das Gerüst ihrer Arbeit zu Papier gebracht. Sie beschloss, es damit für diesen Tag gut sein zu lassen.

Mit sich zufrieden, legte sie sich ins Bett und schlief – für ihre Verhältnisse außerordentlich ruhig – bis in den späten Vormittag des nächsten Tages hinein. Da sie an diesem Tag keine Vorlesungen hatte, beschloss sie, es heute ausnahmsweise einmal langsamer anzugehen. Sie ließ sich viel Zeit damit, sich zu waschen und anzuziehen und packte ganz gemütlich ihre Sachen zusammen, ehe sie sich auf den Weg zurück in die Bibliothek machte.

Irgendwie assoziierte ihr Unterbewusstsein das Knirschen des Schnees unter ihren Füssen mit dem Knurren ihres Magens und ihr fiel ein, dass sie eigentlich seit gestern Nachmittag nichts Besonderes mehr gegessen hatte. Es war schon beinahe Mittag und deshalb beschloss sie, zuerst noch schnell in der Mensa der Universität vorbeizuschauen.

Die beiden an diesem Tag angebotenen Menüs waren leider nicht unbedingt nach ihrem Geschmack. Clarice war keine besondere Liebhaberin von Innereien, aber sie war auch absolut keine Vegetarierin. Daher musste sie wohl oder übel in den sauren Apfel beißen und die gebratene Leber mit Reis nehmen.

Noch während sie an ihrer Leber herumkaute, überkam sie unvermutet der Anflug einer Idee, die in der lautstarken Atmosphäre des Speisesaales allerdings noch nicht die obersten Schichten ihres Bewusstseins erreichte.

Erst einige Minuten später, als sie in der Bibliothek einen Zeitungsartikel zur Hand nahm, in welchem, mit der für die Klatschpresse so typischen genussvollen Liebe für das grausige Detail, die fehlenden Leichenteile der Opfer aufgelistet worden waren, formulierte sich der Gedanke bewusst in ihrem Gehirn…

Nicht wenig erschrocken, tat sie das Ganze zunächst als einen Streich ihrer überreizten Phantasie ab. Als sie aber ihren ersten Widerwillen beiseite geschoben hatte und ihren Gedankengang zu Ende führte, stellte sie erstaunt fest, dass durch diesen Geistesblitz scheinbar einige sehr entscheidende Puzzlesteinchen an ihre Plätze gewandert waren.

Clarice war in heller Aufregung. Durfte sie eine solche Vermutung überhaupt anstellen? Durfte sie eine solche Vermutung unterschlagen? Konnte sie einen derart unerhörten, absolut unglaublichen Gedankengang wirklich in einer Seminararbeit präsentieren? Einer Kapazität wie Dr. Lecter?

Sie dachte den ganzen Donnerstagnachmittag über dieses Problem nach und auch den größten Teil des Donnerstagabends. Schließlich beschloss sie, das Dilemma damit zu lösen, dass sie einfach zwei Versionen des Themas schrieb. Die eine Version gab sie in einen blauen Ordner, die andere, die mit der _Ungeheuerlichkeit_, wie sie ihren Gedankenblitz mittlerweile scherzhaft nannte, in einen roten. Sie beschloss, sich aus dem Bauch heraus zu entscheiden, wenn sie die Arbeit abgab.

In dieser Nacht schlief Clarice wieder bedeutend schlechter. Als sie dann am Freitagvormittag das Sekretariat betrat, war sie immer noch unentschlossen. Schließlich begann die Sekretärin ungeduldig mit ihren schön gepflegten Fingernägeln auf dem Tischchen vor sich herumzutippen und blickte Clarice ungehalten an.

Clarice ignorierte die Frau und ihre Fingernägel und dachte nach.

Sie wollte eine Anerkennung für die Leistung, die sie mit dieser Seminararbeit erbracht hatte. Sie wollte bei Dr. Lecter wieder Boden gutmachen. Sie hatte aber auch das Gefühl, etwas außergewöhnliches entdeckt zu haben. Schließlich gab sie mit einem Seufzer ihre Arbeit ab. Es war der rote Ordner.

Als sie das Institutsgebäude wieder verließ und auf den Gehweg trat, versuchte sie sich Mut zu machen und dachte ironisch bei sich:

_Ach, was soll's! Zumindest ist es keine Seminararbeit wie jede andere. Entweder lacht er sich halbtot über das Ganze oder er zitiert mich zu sich und bringt mich um. _

Da Clarice in ihrer Unschuld absolut keine Ahnung davon hatte, wie unglaublich nahe ihr privater Witz die Wahrheit getroffen hatte, verbrachte sie ein sehr angenehmes Wochenende im Kreis einiger Freunde. Das fröhliche Zusammensein mit anderen Menschen schuf eine gewisse Distanz zu den Vorkommnissen der letzten Woche. Sie fühlte sich wieder gut und war sogar ein bisschen stolz auf sich und ihre provokative These bezüglich des Rippers.

Dieses Gefühl dauerte genau bis zum Montagmorgen. Denn anstatt ihrer Seminararbeit wurde ihr im Sekretariat ein Kuvert ausgehändigt. Als sie das Kuvert öffnete, fiel ihr ein kleines Kärtchen entgegen, auf dem in der ungewöhnlich akkuraten und gleichmäßigen Handschrift, die sie von Dr. Lecters Tafelschrift nur allzu gut kannte, eine kurze Mitteilung stand:

_Sie finden meine Praxis in 1825 Brett Pl., Baltimore MD21202._

_Meine Sprechstundenzeiten: Wochentags 8Uhr – 11Uhr und 14 – 18Uhr,_

_Sonn- und Feiertags: 15-19 Uhr_

_Ich rate ihnen dringend, mich umgehend persönlich aufzusuchen._

_Hannibal Lecter, M.D._

Clarice Starling verschwendete keine Zeit. Nachdem sie die Angelegenheiten des Tages erledigt hatte, setzte sie sich sofort in ihr Auto und fuhr nach Baltimore.


	5. Chapter 5: Der Luftzug der Macht

**Kapitel 5: Der Luftzug der Macht**

Als Clarice die Praxis von Dr. Hannibal Lecter in einem der besten Vororte von Baltimore betreten hatte, stockte ihr zunächst der Atem. Sie hatte diesen Mann als sehr wohlhabend eingestuft, aber als sie nun das teure, antike Interieur betrachtete, mit dem bereits das Wartezimmer seiner Patienten ausgestattet war, bekam sie eine vage Vorstellung davon, wie wohlhabend Dr. Lecter wirklich war. Zweifellos war das private Zuhause dieses Menschen bis unter das Dach vollgestopft mit teuren Antiquitäten.

Sie war nicht alleine im Warteraum, aber die einzige andere anwesende Person war offensichtlich Dr. Lecters Sekretärin, eine hochgewachsene, ältere Dame. Als sie an den Schreibtisch der Frau trat, musste sie unwillkürlich schlucken. Das unangenehme Gefühl, das sie seit dem Erhalt des Kärtchens nicht mehr losgelassen hatte, verdichtete sich auf eine Art und Weise, die es ihr schwer machte zu atmen, wenn sie an die unmittelbar bevorstehende Begegnung mit dem Doktor dachte.

Sie hatte keine geringen Schwierigkeiten, die Frau davon zu überzeugen, dass sie zwar keinen Termin, wohl aber eine Aufforderung von Dr. Lecter erhalten hatte, sich unverzüglich bei ihm zu melden. Das Verhalten der älteren Dame verriet abschätzende Überheblichkeit und sie verfluchte sich im Stillen dafür, das Kärtchen zu Hause gelassen zu haben.

Was hatten diese Leute nur immer an ihrer Kleidung auszusetzen? Sie wusste genau, dass Dr. Lecters Sekretärin sie aufgrund ihres äußeren Erscheinungsbildes in eine ganz bestimmte Schublade einordnete. Diese Erkenntnis gefiel Clarice überhaupt nicht, denn sie war sehr bemüht darum, ihre ländlichen Wurzeln und ihre bescheidene Herkunft hinter sich zu lassen. Aber so sehr sie sich auch anstrengte, manche Wünsche diesbezüglich scheiterten einfach an ihrem knappen Budget.

Immerhin konnte sie die Sekretärin nach einigem Hin- und Her davon überzeugen, wenigstens bei Dr. Lecter anzufragen, ob er sie denn heute noch empfangen würde. Die Frau – Thelma – wie Clarice auf ihrem Namensschild gelesen hatte, bedeutet ihr, in einem der sehr bequem aussehenden Stühle Platz zu nehmen.

Als sich die Türe zum Sprechzimmer hinter Thelma geschlossen hatte, erinnerte sich Clarice an ein Wort, das über der Tür der Direktion des Weisenhauses angeschlagen gewesen war und das sich wieder einmal als wahr erwiesen hatte: _Im Vorzimmer ist der Luftzug der Macht immer am stärksten__.  
_

*********

"Ja, Thelma?"

Die elegant gekleidete ältere Dame, die auf diese Aufforderung hin das Sprechzimmer betrat, ließ in ihrem Verhalten und in ihrer Körpersprache keinen Zweifel an dem Respekt und der Sympathie, welche sie für ihren Arbeitgeber empfand. Trotzdem gab es da eine Komponente, die dem Mann, der gerade auf ihr dezentes Klopfsignal geantwortet hatte, verriet, dass sie sich nicht wohl in ihrer Haut fühlte.

"Entschuldigen Sie die Störung, Doktor, aber da ist eine junge Frau, die Sie sprechen möchte. Ich wollte sie ja abweisen, weil sie keinen Termin vorweisen konnte, aber sie behauptet steif und fest, dass Sie selber ihre Anwesenheit verlangt hätten und besteht darauf, dass ich sie ankündige. Vielleicht könnten Sie..."

Der Angesprochene, der hinter seinem massiven, mahagonifarbenen Schreibtisch saß, schob den Aktenordner zur Seite, dem er sich gerade zuvor gewidmet hatte, und sah der älteren Dame freundlich in die Augen, die sich daraufhin sichtlich entspannte. Amüsiert dachte Hannibal Lecter bei sich, wie unglaublich wenig Einsatz von seiner Seite es doch bedurfte, die einfachen Gemüter, die ihn umgaben, in Sicherheit zu wiegen.

Seine Sekretärin gehörte zu einer Kategorie Mensch, der er ausschließlich aufgrund ihrer Effizienz eine gewisse Lebensberechtigung zusprach, die er aber ansonsten weitestgehend ignorierte. Und Thelma war effizient, sehr effizient sogar. Außerdem war eine langweilige Persönlichkeit noch lange kein Grund, unhöflich zu sein.

"Ah, das geht in Ordnung, Thelma. Ich glaube, ich weiß, wen Sie meinen. Schicken Sie mir die junge Frau ruhig herein. Ach, und Thelma..."

"Ja, Dr. Lecter?"

"Ich möchte für die Dauer dieses Besuches nicht gestört werden. Stellen Sie auch keine Anrufe durch. Haben wir eigentlich noch irgendeinen Termin für heute?"

"Nein, Dr. Lecter. Mrs. Amesworthy hat darum gebeten, ihren Termin auf übermorgen zu verschieben. Ich wollte ohnehin gerade mit Ihnen darüber sprechen. Wenn das für Sie in Ordnung geht, dann rufe ich sie gleich an und fixiere den neuen Termin."

Dr. Lecter lehnte sich in seinem bequemen Ledersessel zurück und stützte beide Hände an den Sessellehnen ab. Er schenkte seiner Sekretärin ein freundliches Lächeln, das sie unbewusst sofort erwiderte.

"Machen Sie das ruhig, Thelma. Ach ja, und ehe ich es vergesse. Vereinbaren Sie doch mit Dr. Bloom einen Termin in Sachen Thomas Wigren. Er weiß Bescheid. Irgendwann in der nächsten Woche würde mir passen. Könnten Sie das ebenfalls noch erledigen?"

Thelma reagierte auf seinen als Bitte formulierten Auftrag beinahe enthusiastisch,

"Aber natürlich, Dr. Lecter. Ich mache das sofort für Sie."

"Danke, Thelma, was würde ich nur ohne Sie machen. Danach können Sie von mir aus ruhig nach Hause gehen. Sie brauchen die Praxis auch nicht abzuschließen. Ich denke, ich werde heute wieder einmal länger arbeiten und das ganze liegengebliebene Aktenmaterial der letzten Woche aufarbeiten."

"Ja, danke, Dr. Lecter. Das kommt mir heute Abend wirklich sehr gelegen. Die Familie, Sie verstehen. Ich bekomme heute noch Besuch von meiner Schwester."

Ah, die Schwester. Gott, wie langweilig.

"Meredith? Wie nett, sagen Sie, wie geht es ihr? Nun, ich hoffe, Sie verbringen einen schönen Abend zusammen. Würden Sie denn so freundlich sein und ihr meine allerbesten Grüße ausrichten?"

Thelma richtete sich auf und drückte ihren Rücken durch. Diesmal lächelte sie bewusst und sie legte die ganze Wärme und Freundlichkeit, zu der sie fähig war, hinein. Natürlich entging das Dr. Lecter keineswegs, aber diese offen zur Schau gestellte Sympathie prallte an ihm ab, wie Regentropfen an einem Stück Gummi. Dr. Lecter war in keinster Weise in der Lage, derartige Gefühle wertzuschätzen. Er hatte einfach keine Verwendung dafür.

"Das mache ich, Dr. Lecter. Sie wird sich sicher darüber freuen. Wirklich. Wir sind Ihnen alle ja so dankbar für alles, was Sie für sie getan haben. Nun, ich nehme an, da Sie nicht mehr gestört werden wollen, sollte ich mich vielleicht gleich jetzt von Ihnen verabschieden. Ich wünsche Ihnen noch einen schönen Abend, Doktor."

Ja, Thelma war in der Tat eine sehr dezente Person. Sowohl in ihrem Auftreten, als auch in ihrer Arbeitsweise. Er schätzte ein dezentes Verhalten bei Menschen, die ihm untergeben waren. Er empfand ein derartiges Verhalten ihm gegenüber als angemessen. Solange das so blieb und Thelma ihre Brauchbarkeit nicht überlebte, hatte sie von ihm nichts zu befürchten.

*********

Als Clarice endlich das Allerheiligste betreten durfte, wurden ihre Erwartungen nicht enttäuscht. Das Sprechzimmer war opulent mit schweren mahagonifarbenen Holzmöbeln ausgestattet. Es war bereits dunkel geworden und von draußen drang kein Licht mehr durch die Fenster. Zwei schalenförmige Stehlampen tauchten den Raum in sanftes Licht und ließen die Farbe des Holzes dunkler erscheinen als es war. Gleichzeitig verbreitete diese Kombination aus dunklem Holz und mattem Licht eine warme, geradezu heimelige Atmosphäre.

Als Clarice ihren Blick durch das Zimmer schweifen ließ, bemerkte sie an den Wänden etliche Zeichnungen, Stiche und Radierungen. Sie war keine Kunstkennerin, aber sie hatte das unbestimmte Gefühl, dass es sich dabei um Originale handeln musste. Etwas anderes war in diesem Ambiente einfach nicht vorstellbar. In dem Raum befanden sich auch etliche Bücherregale, vollgestellt mit zum Teil sehr alt aussehenden medizinischen Büchern.

Alles in allem war Clarice die Einrichtung für ihren persönlichen Geschmack zwar ein wenig zu wuchtig, aber Hannibal Lecter besaß ganz offensichtlich Stil und Geschmack. Und er hatte zweifellos sehr viel Geld.

In der Mitte des Raumes, eine Bücherfront hinter sich, saß der Mann, der sie zu sich bestellt hatte.

_Er ist dieser Umgebung in jeder Hinsicht angemessen_, dachte sie unwillkürlich bei sich. Diesmal trug er kein Sakko, sondern lediglich ein sehr elegantes, weißes Hemd. Die obersten Knöpfe waren leger geöffnet und ließen den Ansatz seiner Brustbehaarung erkennen. Seine Haare waren glatt nach hinten gekämmt.

Einen flüchtigen Augenblick lang wurde Clarice bewusst, dass Dr. Lecter offenbar auch als Mann auf sie wirken konnte. Diese ungewollte, unerwartete weibliche Reaktion konnte aber in keinster Weise die Aura der Strenge mildern, die ihn umgab. Inmitten dieses Raumes mit seinen schweren Stilmöbeln und der vollgestellten Bücherregale, bis oben hin angefüllt mit goldbedruckten, antiken Buchrücken, wurde die körperliche Präsenz dieses Mannes auf geradezu atemberaubende Art und Weise verstärkt.

Nachdem sie den Raum betreten hatte, blieb sie in angemessem Abstand vom Schreibtisch stehen. Dr. Lecter schien in einen der vielen Ordner vertieft zu sein, die er auf seinem breiten Schreibtisch gestapelt hatte. Nichts an ihm gab zu erkennen, dass er ihre Anwesenheit bemerkt hatte.

Sie stand recht verloren in der Mitte des Raumes und verspürte plötzlich den starken Drang etwas zu sagen, und wenn auch nur, um die drückende Stimmung, die sie umfing, ein wenig abzumildern. Clarice räusperte sich.

"Dr. Lecter."

Er blickte sie an, machte aber keine Anstalten, ihr aus ihrer Misere zu helfen.

"Sie kennen mich sicher noch. Ich bin Clarice Starling, Sie wollten mich sprechen."

Er lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und neigte seinen Kopf. Dabei ließ er sie keine Sekunde lang aus den Augen. Schließlich hob er die Augenbrauen.

"Guten Abend, Miss Starling."

Mittlerweile hatte Clarice wirklich große Mühe, das Zittern ihres Körper unter Kontrolle zu halten. Sie hätte sich zu gerne hingesetzt, und es war auch ein Stuhl vorhanden, aber der Mann vor ihr machte keine Anstalten, ihn ihr auch anzubieten. Dr. Lecter war sich seiner Machtposition bewusst und wollte ganz offensichtlich, dass sie den Anfang machte.

"Ich denke, Sie haben mich herbestellt wegen der Seminararbeit, die ich abgegeben habe, Dr. Lecter. Ich weiß, ich habe Ihre Vorgaben ein wenig freizügig ausgelegt und ich habe in dieser Arbeit eine Vermutung angestellt, die, nun ja..."

Sie stockte, riss sich dann aber zusammen und fuhr mit belegter Stimme fort: "Ich wäre Ihnen sehr dankbar, wenn Sie mir die Möglichkeit geben würden, diese Sache mit Ihnen ernsthaft zu diskutieren."

Er sah sie einige Sekunden lang intensiv an, ehe er die Hand hob und ihr mit einer eleganten Geste bedeutet, sich auf den Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch zu setzen. Erleichtert machte Clarice von diesem Angebot Gebrauch und setzte sich. Unbewusst nahm sie aber nicht wirklich Platz, sondern setzte sich lediglich auf die vordere Kante des Sessels.

Diese Aktion entging Dr. Lecters scharfem Auge keineswegs und sie offenbarte ihm zwei Tatsachen: Clarices starke Nervosität, und ihre gut entwickelte Fähigkeit, sich in einer Stresssituation zusammenzunehmen. Er erinnerte sich an die Situation im Hörsaal und konnte nicht umhin, ihr innerlich ein kleines Kompliment zu machen. Dieses Mädchen hatte offensichtlich Rückgrat.

Als sie vor ihm saß, neigte er sich nach vorne und schob einen roten Ordner zu ihr herüber, der seitlich auf seinem Schreibtisch gelegen hatte und den sie sofort als den Ihren identifizierte.

Dann lehnte er sich wieder in seinem Sessel zurück, drehte sich ein wenig, sodass sein Oberkörper ihr nun direkt zugewandt war, und sagte:

"Mich würde wirklich ernsthaft interessieren, was Sie sich dabei gedacht haben, als Sie dieses kleine Machwerk abgegeben haben. Ihre Überlegungen sind zugegeben... nun, sagen wir einmal, interessant. Aber glauben Sie wirklich, dass ich meine Zeit damit verschwende, diese Arbeit mit Ihnen zu _diskutieren_?"

Er machte eine gewichtige Pause und ließ die abweisende Wirkung seiner Worte sickern, ehe er fortfuhr,

"Haben Sie eine ungefähre Ahnung davon, wie viel eine Stunde meiner Arbeitszeit Sie kosten würde, Miss Starling? Nein? Ich denke, Sie übersteigt ihre finanziellen Kapazitäten bei weitem. Also lassen Sie den Ball schön bei mir und beantworten Sie mir meine Fragen, damit ich hier nicht den Eindruck bekomme, professionell in Anspruch genommen zu werden."

Clarice spürte wie sie rot wurde.

"Ja, Dr. Lecter."

"Gut. Sagen Sie mir, Miss Starling. Wie kommt eine scheinbar so intelligente junge Frau wie Sie dazu, eine so aus dem Rahmen fallende Theorie über einen Serienmörder zu entwickeln, der noch nicht einmal gefasst ist und über dessen Motivationen und Zwangsvorstellungen viele angesehene Vertreter meines Faches seit geraumer Zeit diskutieren, ohne wirklich auf einen grünen Zweig zu kommen?"

Bevor Clarice die Arbeit abgab, hatte sie bereits an die Möglichkeit gedacht, dass genau das hier passieren konnte. Sie war sich der möglichen Konsequenzen vollkommen bewusst gewesen und hatte sich dennoch dafür entschieden. Sie war kein Feigling und deshalb würde sie auch jetzt keinen Rückzieher machen. Aber – so ermahnte sie sich selber -, sie sollte in ihrem eigenen Interesse diesem Mann gegenüber lieber nicht noch einmal einen Fehler machen.

Clarice atmete tief durch. Sie musste eine Entscheidung treffen und sie wollte sich gut entscheiden.

Sie konnte natürlich versuchen, ihm eine abstruse Geschichte aufzutischen, aber die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass er sie sofort durchschauen würde, war ziemlich groß. Sie konnte es aber auch einfach mit der Wahrheit versuchen. Clarice entschied sich für letzteres.

"Zwei Ursachen. Ich hatte das Gefühl, mein unhöfliches Benehmen im Hörsaal Ihnen gegenüber wieder gutmachen zu müssen. Deshalb wollte ich eine Arbeit schreiben, die sich in irgendeiner Weise von denen der anderen abhob."

Sie machte eine Pause, um seine Reaktion abzuwarten. Es kam keine.

"Als ich das Gerüst meiner Arbeit im Großen und Ganzen zu Papier gebracht hatte, ging ich in den Speisesaal, um etwas zu essen. Es gab geröstete Leber mit Reis."

Als ihr Schweigen klarmachte, dass sie dem Ganzen nichts mehr hinzuzufügen hatte, hob er seine Augenbrauen.

"Nichts weiter?"

"Nichts weiter."

Für einen kurzen Moment herrschte absolute Stille. Tatsächlich handelte es sich um einen der raren Momente, in denen Hannibal Lecter von einem Menschen wirklich überrascht worden war. Schließlich verschränkte er seine Hände unter dem Kinn und spitzte nachdenklich die Lippen.

"Sie sind sehr ehrgeizig, nicht wahr, Miss Starling? Sie geben nicht so leicht auf."

"Ja."

"Und das ist der eigentliche Hauptgrund, warum Sie diese Arbeit geschrieben haben. Verstehen Sie mich nicht falsch. Ich rechne es Ihnen durchaus als Pluspunkt an, dass Sie den Versuch gemacht haben, durch Leistung zu glänzen. Aber haben Sie wirklich ernsthaft geglaubt, ich würde diesen billigen Versuch an meine intellektuelle Eitelkeit zu appellieren, nicht als das entlarven, was er ist?"

"Und was habe ich versucht, Dr. Lecter?"

"Nun, ich denke, Sie haben versucht, eine Arbeit zu schreiben, die mich dazu bewegen würde, Ihnen trotz ihres Fauxpas im Hörsaal die für Jack Crawfords Seminar so notwendige ausgezeichnete Note zu geben. Dafür war Ihnen jedes Mittel recht. Sogar die Zuflucht zu einer reichlich weit hergeholten und abstrusen Theorie."

"Wahrscheinlich haben Sie recht."

"Nein, nicht wahrscheinlich, Miss Starling. Sie wissen, dass es so ist."

Clarice hatte seiner Argumentation nichts entgegenzusetzen und senkte ihren Blick ein wenig. Hannibal Lecter nahm diese defensive Geste ihrerseits mit Interesse und Wohlwollen zur Kenntnis.

"Ja, sie haben recht."

"Gut, dann würde ich vorschlagen, Sie öffnen nun den Ordner und teilen mir mit, ob Sie mit der Bewertung Ihrer Arbeit zufrieden sind."

Clarice tat wie ihr geheißen worden war und öffnete den Ordner. Als sie die Note las, die da in dicken roten Buchstaben quer über die erste Seite ihrer Arbeit geschrieben worden war, verschwammen ihr kurzfristig die Wörter vor den Augen. Mit dicker, roter Farbe geschrieben und eingekreist stand da: "Zwei minus". Für Jack Crawfords Kurs würde sie wenigstens eine glatte Zwei brauchen. Sie wusste, dass Dr. Lecter das auch wusste.

Obwohl sie sich gerade zuvor selber an die Wichtigkeit erinnert hatte, ruhig zu bleiben, war sie nicht in der Lage der ohnmächtigen Wut, die unaufhaltsam in ihr hochstieg und nach außen drängte, etwas entgegenzusetzen.

"Das ist nicht fair."

"Das Leben ist niemals fair, Miss Starling. Ihre Bewertung ergibt sich aus einer Zwei für Ihre Arbeit und einer Minus für Ihr disziplinloses Verhalten im Hörsaal. Ich schlage vor, Sie nehmen das Ganze hin und lassen es unter die Kategorie _Lehrgeld zahlen_ fallen."

Clarice hatte das Gefühl als würde sich ein Loch im Boden auftun. Dieser reiche, arrogante Bastard hatte soeben ihre gesamte Zukunftsplanung über den Haufen geworfen. Was bildete er sich eigentlich ein? Er hatte offenbar absolut keine Ahnung davon, wie wichtig es für eine praktisch mittellose Studentin wie sie es war, einen ausgezeichneten Studienerfolg nachweisen zu können.

Die Erkenntnis, dass sie damit Jack Crawfords Kurs nicht würde abschließen können, traf sie siedend heiß. Und schlimmer noch. Ein Versagen in einem ihrer Hauptfächer konnte ihr das Stipendium kosten und damit ihren gesamten Studienerfolg gefährden. Dieses kleine Minus wog schwerer als es zunächst den Anschein machte. Es traf sie nicht nur persönlich, es gefährdete auch ganz real ihre dünne, wirtschaftliche Grundlage. Sie spürte wie sich ein Anflug von Panik in ihr breit machte.

"Ich werde diese Note beeinspruchen."

Ihre Worte klangen erstaunlich ruhig, sogar in ihren Ohren. Als sie den Blick wieder hob, sah sie, dass Dr. Lecter sie interessiert musterte. Irgendetwas an der Art wie seine eisblauen Augen aufblitzen, sagte ihr aber, dass sie einen Nerv getroffen hatte. _Ich kann das wirklich gut_, dachte sie sarkastisch.

Als er ihr schließlich antwortete, geschah das mit denkbar freundlichster Stimme,

"Was denken Sie sich eigentlich, wen sie hier vor sich haben, Clarice Starling mit dem hübschen Täschchen und den billigen Schuhen? Sagen Sie mir, was denkt sich ein ehrgeiziger Bauerntrampel wie Sie eigentlich, der noch keine zwei Generationen von dem entfernt ist, das man langläufig als weißen Abschaum bezeichnet? Was hat Sie nur auf die Idee gebracht, Ihre Heimat zu verlassen und zu glauben, dass Sie es in Ihrem Leben zu irgendetwas Besserem bringen könnten als Ihre Mummy und Ihr Daddy?"

Clarice war wie versteinert. Sie wollte gerade zu einer Erwiderung ansetzen, als er abwehrend die Hand hob, wie um ihr Einhalt zu gebieten.

"Sagen Sie mir, wie lange waren Sie eigentlich auf der Suche nach einem Strohhalm, um dem langweiligen und bedeutungslosen Zweitausendseelenkaff, in dem Sie geboren wurden, zu entkommen? Wie viele öde und schmuddelige Fummeleien auf den Rücksitzen mancher Autos mussten Sie dafür über sich ergehen lassen?" Er machte eine kurze Pause, ehe er zum finalen Stoß ansetzte: "Wenn ich mir Ihr gesamtes Erscheinungsbild so ansehe, dann muss der Strohhalm wahrhaftig sehr dünn gewesen sein."

Clarice hatte das Gefühl, als wäre sie von oben bis unten in Watte gepackt. Die Situation kam ihr auf einmal eigenartig irreal vor. Ganz so, als würde sie neben sich stehen und sich von oben bis unten betrachten, wie sie da so saß, auf Dr. Lecters geschmackvollem Stuhl, in Dr. Lecters geschmackvoll eingerichteter Praxis. Sie kam sich so entsetzlich fehl am Platz vor. Und so unendlich müde. Sie wollte nur noch aufstehen und nach Hause gehen. Weg von diesem Ort, weg von diesem Mann, weg von dieser entsetzlich demütigenden Situation, in die sie sich selber hineinmanövriert hatte.

Ihr Geist war so sehr mit dem gerade Vorgefallenen beschäftigt, dass sie nicht bemerkte, wie sich die Waage anscheinend wieder etwas zu ihren Gunsten verschob. Hätte sie es über sich gebracht, dem Doktor nach dieser Demütigung in die Augen zu schauen, hätte sie vielleicht bemerkt, wie die Härte ein wenig aus seinen Augen wich und einem gewissen Interesse Platz machte. So aber hielt sie nur den Kopf leicht gesenkt und versuchte, das Zittern ihrer Hände unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

"Wissen Sie eigentlich, was Ihr wirkliches Problem ist, Miss Starling? Was Sie zu dieser maßlosen Selbstüberschätzung getrieben hat?" fuhr er mit derselben freundlichen Stimme fort.

_Mein Gott, er ist immer noch nicht fertig mit mir_, dachte Clarice bei sich. _Aber ich werde einen Teufel tun und diesem arroganten Bastard darauf eine Antwort geben. Soll er es mir doch sagen...__  
_  
"Sie haben Angst davor, gewöhnlich zu sein... so gewöhnlich wie die Familie, der Sie entstammen. Und Sie haben Angst davor zu versagen. Ein schmerzhafter Gedanke, nicht wahr?"

Oh ja, er schmerzte. Wie hatte sie auch nur so dumm sein können, sich mit einem so erfahrenen und charismatischen Mann auf eine Konfrontation einzulassen. Maßlose Selbstüberschätzung, in der Tat. Er hatte in ihr gelesen wie aus einem offenen Buch, die Hand genau auf die Quelle ihres Ehrgeizes gelegt und wühlte nun mit seinen Fingern kunstfertig und sehr effizient in dieser Wunde herum.

Er war in der Zwischenzeit aufgestanden und mit wenigen gemessenen Schritten hinter sie getreten. Clarice war zu ausgelaugt und zu gedemütigt, um seinen Bewegungen mit ihren Blicken zu folgen. Sie spürte allerdings seine Anwesenheit in ihrem Rücken, weil er sich plötzlich zu ihr hinunterbeugte und ihr – beinahe väterlich - eine Hand auf ihre Schulter legte. Dann beugte er sich zu ihr hinunter und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr,

"Nun, Clarice Starling, glauben Sie mir. Sie sind weder gewöhnlich, noch haben Sie versagt. Allerdings ist Ihr Gefühl für Diplomatie erschreckend unterentwickelt. Wenn Sie daran nicht arbeiten, wird Ihnen dieser Mangel garantiert noch einmal Schwierigkeiten einbringen, denken Sie an meine Worte, Miss Starling."

Er machte eine gewichtige Pause und richtete sich wieder auf,

"Und nun stehen Sie auf und gehen Sie nach Hause. Wie ich schon sagte, tun Sie sich selber einen Gefallen und haken Sie die ganze Angelegenheit ab."

Damit ließ er sie wieder los, ging um seinen Schreibtisch herum und setzte sich auf seinen Sessel.

"Die Schule wartet auf Sie, kleine Starling."

Clarice brauchte eine ganze Weile, um genug Kraft in ihre Beine zu bekommen. Als sie es schließlich geschafft hatte aufzustehen, nahm sie ihren roten Ordner an sich. Als sie die Türe des Sprechzimmers erreicht hatte, drehte sie sich noch einmal zu ihm um.

"Leben sie wohl, Dr. Lecter."

Aber der Doktor hatte bereits einen der vielen Aktenordner auf dem Tisch an sich genommen und schien ihr keinerlei Beachtung mehr zu schenken.

*********

Als Clarice die massive Eichenholztüre zum Sprechzimmer wieder hinter sich geschlossen hatte, lief sie geradewegs Will Graham in die Hände, der soeben durch die nicht verschlossene Türe der Praxis hereingekommen war. Sie starrte den Mann, der da so unvermutet vor ihr aufgetaucht war, mit weit aufgerissen Augen an. Schließlich zeichnete sich ein Erkennen in ihrem Blick ab und so stieß sie aufgeregt hervor,

"Hey, ich kenne Sie! Sie sind doch einer der ermittelnden Sonderbeamten im Fall Chesapeake-Ripper. Ich habe Fotos von Ihnen in etlichen Zeitungen gesehen. Warten Sie... Will Graham, nicht wahr? Arbeiten Sie nicht mit Jack Crawford?"

Will musterte die junge Frau erstaunt, die sich über irgendetwas fürchterlich aufgeregt zu haben schien. Darüber hinaus wirkte sie regelrecht erschöpft. Angesichts der Situation war es nicht verwunderlich, dass er sie für eine von Dr. Lecters Patientinnen hielt.

Da Will nicht genau wusste, welche Beweggründe sie dazu veranlasst hatten, eine Therapie bei Dr. Lecter zu suchen, beschloss er, sie zu beruhigen, indem er sich höflich auf ein kurzes Gespräch mit ihr einließ.

"Ja, ich bin tatsächlich einer der Sonderermittler im Fall Chesapeake-Ripper. Kennen Sie Jack Crawford?"

"Ja."

Nach dieser knappen, wenig aussagekräftigen Antwort, hatte Will ehrlich gesagt einige Mühe damit, einen Faden zu finden, um das Gespräch fortzuführen. Er musterte die junge Frau eindringlich und fragte sich, wo die Verbindung zwischen einer von Dr. Lecters Patientinnen und Jack Crawford liegen mochte.

Die Frau vor ihm schien über irgendetwas angestrengt nachzudenken und sich schließlich zu einer Entscheidung durchzuringen. Sie blickte auf einen roten Ordner in ihren Händen, dann auf Will und danach wieder auf den Ordner. Ihre Augen hatten mittlerweile einen eigenartigen Glanz angenommen.

"Wissen Sie was, Mr. Graham. Ich denke, vielleicht können Sie ja damit etwas anfangen. Für mich hat es seine Brauchbarkeit verloren. Ich kann es nicht ertragen, diese Sache überhaupt noch bei mir zu behalten. Vielleicht haben Sie ja Glück damit."

Mit diesen Worten hielt sie ihm den Ordner hin.

Will Graham war mehr als nur ein wenig erstaunt. Diese ganze Situation war höchst eigenartig. Aber er wollte die offensichtliche Erregung der jungen Frau nicht noch mehr steigern und tat deshalb so, als würde er ihr Geschenk annehmen. Er bedankte sich, öffnete vor ihr seine Aktentasche und legte den roten Ordner hinein. Als er die Tasche wieder geschlossen hatte, lächelte er ihr freundlich und beruhigend zu. Sie lächelte zurück. Danach drehte sie sich auf dem Absatz um und verließ wortlos die Praxis.

Will schüttelte amüsiert seinen Kopf. Unmittelbar darauf wanderten seine Gedanken allerdings wieder zu den dringlicheren Dingen, die ihn eigentlich hierher geführt hatten. Als er an die Türe zu Dr. Lecters Sprechzimmer klopfte, hatte er den roten Ordner in seiner Aktentasche bereits wieder vergessen. Und da Will Graham seine Aktentasche nur sehr selten benutzte, sollte sich nächster Zukunft daran auch nichts ändern.

_.... wird fortgesetzt mit Kapitel 6: Der Wundenmann_


	6. Chapter 6: Der Wundenmann

**Kapitel 6: Der Wundenmann**

Das Gespräch mit Will Graham hatte nicht lange gedauert. Wie versprochen hatte er Bericht über den derzeitigen Stand der Ermittlungen erstattet. Danach folgte ein kurzes Gespräch hinsichtlich einiger Überlegungen Dr. Lecters bezüglich der Wiederholungsgeschwindigkeit des Rippers. Dabei hatte Dr. Lecter seinen Befürchtungen Ausdruck verliehen, dass der Ripper schon sehr bald wieder zuschlagen könnte. Unter Umständen schneller als erwartet.

Will Graham war, wie schon beim ersten Mal, für diese Einschätzung und Hilfestellung äußerst dankbar gewesen. Abschließend hatte man noch ein Glas Weinbrand miteinander getrunken und sich dann in aller Freundschaft voneinander verabschiedet.

Nun saß Dr. Lecter sichtlich entspannt und mit geschlossenen Augen in seinem luxuriösen, weichen Ledersessel. Vor sich auf dem Schreibtisch lag – aufgeschlagen - eines seiner wirklich wertvollen medizinischen Lehrbücher. Auf den offenen Seiten war eine Figur abgebildet, die alle nur denkbaren, durch schneidende und stechende Waffen hervorgerufenen, Kriegsverletzungen zeigte.

Hannibal Lecter dachte nach.

Er hatte die Aufmerksamkeit bewusst auf den Zeitraum zwischen den Morden gelenkt, da das FBI - wie er dank Jack Crawford und Will Graham nur zu genau wusste - bereits einige Vermutungen in dieser Richtung angestellt hatte. Falsche Vermutungen natürlich, denn anders als ein klassischer Serienmörder verspürte er keinerlei zwanghaften Drang zu töten. Er machte es, wann immer er Lust und Gelegenheit dazu hatte. Diese Tatsache unterschied ihn von den gewöhnlichen Serienmördern. Bei genauerer Betrachtung unterschied ihn überhaupt gewaltig viel von einem _gewöhnlichen_ Serienmörder.

Dass er die letzten beiden Opfer tatsächlich in kürzeren Abständen getötet hatte, war nicht beabsichtigt gewesen, sondern vielmehr ein Produkt des Zufalls. Wer konnte schon mit dem Besuch dieses höchst einfältigen und aufdringlichen Volkszählers rechnen.

Nein, der Chesapeake-Ripper war der lebende Beweis dafür, dass die Erkenntnisse des FBI bezüglich der Erstellung von Täterprofilen noch lange nicht der Weisheit letzter Schluss waren. Aber das wussten die ermittelnden Beamten nicht. Noch nicht. Und er würde ihnen auch keine Gelegenheit geben, es herauszufinden.

Will Graham war ein hochwillkommenes Geschenk, denn durch ihn hatte er Einblick und Einfluss in das laufende Ermittlungsverfahren. Hannibal Lecter würde dabei mithelfen, das Profil des Chesapeake-Rippers Schritt für Schritt zu modifizieren und zwar in eine ihm genehme Richtung. Er würde natürlich so nahe wie möglich bei der Wahrheit bleiben und die Wirklichkeit nur in einigen wenigen, aber entscheidenden Details abändern.

Dabei half ihm die Tatsache, dass er keinerlei zwanghafte Verhaltensweisen bei der Ausübung seiner Taten befriedigen musste. Er würde lediglich ein paar Dinge hinzufügen oder gegebenenfalls einfach unter den Tisch fallen lassen, um so die Ermittlungsarbeit des FBI gezielt zu beeinflussen.

Hannibal Lecter hatte im übrigen nicht gelogen als er Will gegenüber angedeutet hatte, dass der Chesapeake-Ripper sehr bald wieder zuschlagen würde. Tatsachlich hatte er sich sein nächstes Opfer bereits ausgesucht.

Hannibal Lecter vergaß nie und blieb niemandem etwas schuldig. Wieder einmal war die Zeit gekommen, eine Rechnung zu präsentieren. Seine Mühlen mahlten zwar langsam, aber sie mahlten stetig und mit einem, wie er fand, zufriedenstellend endgültigen Ergebnis. Hannibal Lecter war aber auch sehr darauf bedacht, dem unangemessenen Verhalten seiner Opfer eine ausgleichende Gerechtigkeit widerfahren zu lassen.

_Wie im Leben so im Sterben_, dachte er amüsiert bei sich. Das sechste Opfer des Chesapeake-Ripper war ein leidenschaftlicher Jäger... _gewesen_. Sein Pech, dass er sich vor Jahren für seinen unwürdigen Auftritt ausgerechnet die Notaufnahme des Maryland Misericordia ausgesucht hatte. Er öffnete seine Augen und betrachtete intensiv die Abbildung des Wundenmannes. Als er sie memoriert hatte, stand er auf und räumte das Buch wieder an seinen Platz in dem Bücherregal hinter seinem Schreibtisch zurück.

Er benötigte es nicht, um seine Übungen durchzuführen. Alle erforderlichen Informationen befanden sich nun in seinem weitläufigen Gedankenpalast und konnten von dort jederzeit aufgerufen werden.

Dr. Lecter war sehr neugierig darauf, ob er es schaffen konnte, den Mann am Leben zu halten, bis er tatsächlich einem perfekten Abbild des Wundenmannes entsprach.

********

Später, sehr viel später, schloss sich hinter Dr. Lecter die Türe zu seinem Privathaus in einem der Vororte von Baltimore. Er war rechtschaffen müde. _Aber_, wie er nüchtern feststellte, _die gerade zurückliegenden Ereignisse waren in der Tat sehr aufschlussreich gewesen._

Er machte ein Feuer im Kamin seines Wohnzimmers, wartete bis es sich entwickelte und warf dann die vor getrocknetem Blut strotzende Kleidung, die er früher an diesem Abend getragen und anschließen in einem neutralen Plastiksack verstaut hatte, hinein. Sorgfältig und Stück für Stück, übergab er die potentiellen Beweise den Flammen.

Danach ging er mit dem Plastiksack nach oben in sein Bad, stellt sich in die Dusche und zog auch noch die Kleidung aus, die er gewechselt hatte. Er stopfte sie, wie die blutige Kleidung zuvor, in den Plastiksack, den er in der Badewanne deponierte. Anschließend wusch er sich ausgiebig bis er sich sicher war, dass auch wirklich alle Spuren beseitigt waren, ehe er die Dusche wieder verließ. In seinen bequemen Bademantel gehüllt, den Plastiksack weit von sich haltend, ging er wieder nach unten in sein Wohnzimmer um auch diese Kleidung zu verbrennen. Zum Abschluss warf er noch den Plastiksack in die Flammen. Der letzte Überrest einer denkwürdigen Nacht.

Zur Sicherheit wusch er die Badewanne sorgfältig aus und schrubbte sich danach ausgiebig die Hände. Währenddessen ging er geistig noch einmal alle Beseitigungsaktionen durch, die er nach seinem kleinen Tete-a-tete durchgeführt hatte, nur um sicher zu gehen, dass er auch nichts übersehen hatte.

Ehe Hannibal Lecter zu Bett ging, nahm er noch einen kleinen Imbiss zu sich, den er in weiser Voraussicht bereits am Morgen zubereitet und in seinem Kühlschrank verstaut hatte. Anschließend begab er sich in sein Schlafzimmer und legte sich ins Bett.

Die Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkt, starrte er an die Decke. Bevor er sich seinem wohlverdienten Schlaf hingeben konnte, musste er noch eine Angelegenheit analysieren und ins Reine bringen, die ihm nicht mehr aus dem Kopf gegangen war. Sie betraf die junge Frau, die ihn heute Nachmittag aufgesucht hatte.

Clarice Starling war ihm bereits bei ihrer ersten Begegnung aufgefallen, auch wenn sie davon keine Ahnung hatte. Nein, nicht im Hörsaal, sondern vorher, als er das Gespräch mit Jack Crawford geführt hatte. Sie hatte ihn nur für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde angesehen, aber er hatte ihre Neugier trotzdem gespürt.

Später im Hörsaal hatte sie wie alle anderen auch an seinen Lippen gehangen. Er hatte sie immer wieder dabei beobachtet und sich sogar einige Male dabei ertappt, wie seine Gedanken während seines Vortrages zu ihr abgeschweift waren. Das war weiter keine Schwierigkeit für ihn gewesen, denn er konnte gleichzeitig auf verschiedenen geistigen Ebenen tätig sein.

Als sie ihn dann so unvermutet angegriffen hatte, war er tatsächlich überrascht und sogar ein wenig verärgert gewesen. Gleichzeit war er nicht umhin gekommen, die Courage zu bewundern, mit der sie ihre Frechheiten vorgetragen hatte. Er wusste genau um die einschüchternde Wirkung, die er auf Menschen haben konnte.

Diese junge Dame hatte aber trotzdem nicht nachgegeben. Nicht wirklich. Sie hatte sich lediglich der Situation unterworfen, in der sie sich befunden hatte. Hätte diese Auseinandersetzung an einem anderen Ort stattgefunden, ohne demütigende Zeugenschaft, vor allem aber ohne den Druck einer positiven Beurteilung, wäre sie zweifellos und ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste auf Konfrontationskurs gegangen.

Die Arbeit, die sie ihm abgegeben hatte, war – milde ausgedrückt - ungewöhnlich. Obgleich die entscheidenden Schlussfolgerungen natürlich nicht auf Fakten und professionellen psychologischen Analysen basieren konnten, war er über die schlichte Brillanz ihrer Theorie erstaunt gewesen. Clarice Starling hatte damit die komplette Riege so genannter Fachleute aus dem Feld geschlagen. Weibliche Intuition war eben ein Feld, das sogar einen Hannibal Lecter bisweilen zum Staunen brachte.

Natürlich war es unbedingt erforderlich, diese unvermutete Mitwisserin zu beseitigen. Aus irgendeinem Grund hatte er sich in seinem Sprechzimmer dann aber doch dagegen entschieden. Vorläufig. Eine weise Entscheidung, wie sich gleich darauf herausgestellt hatte, als Will Graham unangemeldet durch seine Tür spaziert war.

Hannibal Lecter atmete tief durch und stellte sich der Frage, was genau er an diesem Mädchen eigentlich faszinierend fand. Es gab schönere Frauen in seinem Leben. Stilvollere. Gebildetere.

Trotzdem musste er sich eingestehen, dass Clarice Starling offensichtlich eine Seite in ihm berührte, zu der normalerweise niemand Zugang hatte. Und allein diese Tatsache hatte ihr heute das Leben gerettet. Darüber hinaus konnte sie mit zwei Qualitäten punkten, die in Hannibal Lecters Wertesystem eine große Rolle spielten: sie war ehrlich und sie war unterhaltsam.

Sehr unterhaltsam sogar.

Er war sich sicher, dass er auch privat seinen Spaß mit Clarice Starling haben konnte, _wenn_ er es darauf anlegte. Sicher, sie war viel jünger als er und er hatte an ihr bis jetzt noch keine Hinweise dafür entdeckt, die darauf hinwiesen, dass sie ihn als Mann wahrgenommen hatte.

_Vielleicht sollte ich das Ganze ein bisschen forcieren_, dachte er bei sich.

Mit diesem Gedanken schlief Hannibal Lecter ein.

*********

Am Morgen des 13. März 1975, exakt um 7 Uhr 23 Minuten, zeichnete das mitlaufende Tonband des polizeilichen Notrufs der Baltimore PD den Anruf einer vollkommen hysterischen Frau auf. Man konnte sie nur mit Mühe soweit beruhigen, dass man Namen und ihre Adresse aus ihr herausbekam. Bevor allerdings nähere Angaben über den genauen Grund ihres Notrufs eruiert werden konnten, hatte sie bereits wieder aufgelegt.

Der zuständige Sicherheitswachebeamte nahm die Sache durchaus ernst und schickte sofort ein Team, um bei der angegebenen Adresse nach dem Rechten zu sehen. Die beiden Polizeibeamten, die kurz danach vor Ort eintrafen, waren eigentlich auf ein Szenario häuslicher Gewalt eingerichtet, aber als sie aus ihrem Wagen stiegen, war das Bild, das sie erwartete, erstaunlich friedlich.

Während sie langsam auf das Haus zugingen, bemerkte der eine von beiden neben dem rechten Verandaaufgang eine in sich zusammengekauerte Frau. Die weibliche Person erwies sich als nicht ansprechbar. Sie signalisierte den Beamten allerdings durch immer wiederkehrende Handbewegungen, dass sich der Grund ihrer Erregung offenbar in der Werkstatt gerade vor ihnen befand.

Die beiden Polizeibeamten nickten sich stillschweigend zu. Langsam gingen sie in Richtung der weit geöffneten Türe, während beide routinemäßig ihre Waffe zur Hand nahmen. Als sie vor der Werkstatttüre angekommen waren, begann die Frau im Hintergrund laut zu schluchzen.

Vor der Türe sicherten sie sich gegenseitig, ehe der eine von beiden schnell in der Türe verschwand. Die Werkstatt hatte keine Fenster und so drang nur das Licht der Eingangstüre in den Raum, aber der schwere, metallische Geruch, der den Officer erwartete, sagte einem so altgedienten Beamten wie ihm ohnehin alles, was er wissen musste.

Als sich seine Augen an das Halbdunkel gewöhnt hatten, schossen dem Mann zeitgleich zwei Gedanken durch den Kopf. Der erste war, dass er hier mit seiner Waffe nichts mehr ausrichten konnte. Der zweite, dass er es nicht mehr rechtzeitig bis nach draußen schaffen würde.

Der Officer erbrach sich an Ort und Stelle auf den Boden.

...wird fortgesetzt in Kapitel 7: Im Spiegel...


	7. Chapter 7: Im Spiegel

Kapitel 7 : Im Spiegel

"Hey, Clarice! Dein Typ wird verlangt."

"Von wem?"

"Was weiß ich vom wem, du hast einen Telefonanruf."

"Danke, Marcy."

Clarice beeilte sich, ihr kleines Zimmer im Studentenwohnheim zu verlassen und lief den Flur entlang zu dem dort befindlichen öffentlichen Fernsprecher. Atemlos sprach sie in den Hörer,

"Starling."

"Sind Sie das, Clarice? Hallo, Clarice. Ich darf Sie doch so nennen, nicht wahr?"

Clarice erkannte die Stimme sofort wider. Sie war allerdings so überrascht, dass sie einig Sekunden lang brauchte, um ihre Fassung wiederzufinden. Schließlich brachte sie immerhin so etwas wie ein Flüstern zustande.

"Dr. Lecter."

"Genau der. Sie sind ein wenig überrascht, von mir zu hören, nicht wahr?"

"Allerdings. Kann ich...ich meine... was ist der Grund für Ihren Anruf?"

"Nun, ich dachte mir, dass Sie mich vielleicht noch einmal wegen Ihrer Arbeit aufsuchen sollten. Ich habe mir diesbezüglich noch einige Gedanken gemacht, die ich gerne mit Ihnen besprechen würde."

Clarice hatte mittlerweile sowohl ihren Atem, als auch ihre Fassung wiedergefunden.

"Wozu? Ehrlich gesagt würde ich diese Angelegenheit gerne abhaken." Dann fügt sie noch sarkastisch hinzu: "Diese Arbeit hat immerhin mein Leben zerstört."

"Seien Sie bitte nicht so melodramatisch, Clarice. Nun, wenn Sie nicht wollen, dann müssen Sie natürlich nicht kommen. Ich möchte aber noch einmal hinzufügen, dass es sich bei diesem Anruf um eine einmalige Sache handelt. Wenn Sie auflegen, ist mein Angebot hinfällig."

"Dann werden Sie mir meine Note verbessern?" fragte sie ungläubig und hoffnungsvoll zugleich.

Er lachte kurz und trocken.

"Natürlich nicht. Wieso auch? Aber Ihr mutiger Einsatz für sich selbst sollte nicht unbelohnt bleiben, Miss Starling. Ich möchte Ihnen etwas anderes anbieten. Haben Sie heute Abend schon anderweitige Verpflichtungen?"

"Nein."

Sie hatte eigentlich nicht so schnell antworten wollen, aber das Wort war ihr einfach entschlüpft.

"Gut. Dann springen Sie in Ihr Auto und schauen heute Abend noch bei mir vorbei. Ach, und Clarice..."

"Ja?"

"Ziehen Sie sich bitte etwas Hübsches an. Nichts Ausgefallenes, nur ein etwas feiner als das letzte Mal."

Diese Aussage hinterließ Clarice sprachlos. Sie wusste nicht so recht, worauf er hinauswollte, also beschloss sie Nägel mit Köpfen zu machen.

"Nun, Dr. Lecter. Baltimore ist zweifellos eine sehr interessante Stadt, wenn man den richtigen Führer hat, aber..."

Er unterbrach sie freundlich aber bestimmt,

"Oh, ich hatte nicht an einen gesellschaftlichen Abend gedacht, Miss Starling. Ich wollte Sie vielmehr zu mir nach Hause zu einem kleinen Abendessen einladen. Ich bin nämlich ein nicht ganz unbegabter Koch. Um der Wahrheit die Ehre zu geben, ist meine Küche sogar weithin gerühmt. Also, was sagen Sie, riskieren Sie eine neuerliche Konfrontation mit mir? Sie dürfen mich nach dem Essen auch mit Ihren Argumenten verführen."

Clarice zögerte mit ihrer Antwort, gab sich aber schließlich einen Ruck. Was hatte sie denn auch schon großartig zu verlieren?

"Gut, Dr. Lecter. Ich lasse mich darauf ein, aber ich hoffe wirklich, dass Sie dieses Angebot ehrlich meinen."

"Ich bin immer ehrlich, Clarice. Haben Sie etwas zum Schreiben da?"

"Ja."

"Gut, also meine Privatadresse ist..."

Clarice schrieb die Adresse schnell auf den Wandblock, der neben dem Fernsprechapparat hing.

Als sie sich von Dr. Lecter verabschiedet und wieder aufgelegt hatte, ging sie langsam in ihr Zimmer zurück. Dort ließ sie sich auf ihr Bett fallen und dachte nach.

Das Angebot des Doktors kam unerwartet und brachte sie in eine wirkliche Zwickmühle. Sie hatte vielleicht die Chance, das Blatt noch einmal zu ihren Gunsten zu wenden. Aber um welchen Preis?

Ihr war nicht ganz klar, was genau seinen Sinneswandel bewirkt hatte. Sie hatte bisher eigentlich nicht das Gefühl gehabt, dass er sie in irgendeiner Form attraktiv oder anziehend fand. Trotzdem war eine gewisse zwischenmenschliche Komponente in seinem Angebot enthalten, dessen war sie sich ziemlich sicher.

Sie war in Liebesdingen nicht unbedingt erfahren, aber sie war auch nicht völlig unbedarft. Die unterschwellige Betonung, die er manchen Worten gegeben hatte, ließen sie ahnen, dass der gute Doktor sich vielleicht durch ein wenig mehr verführen lassen wollte, als nur durch ihre Argumente.

Der Gedanke daran schreckte sie doch ein wenig ab. Andererseits konnte sie sich die angebotene Gelegenheit nicht entgehen lassen. Zuviel hing von dieser Note für sie ab.

Sie stand auf und öffnete ihren Kleiderschrank, um die wenigen Kleidungsstücke, die sie besaß, zu durchforsten. Schließlich schüttelte sie entnervt den Kopf. So wurde das nichts. Vielleicht sollte sie ihre Zimmernachbarin Marcy fragen, ob die ihr etwas borgen konnte.

*********

"Ist das Licht so angenehm für Sie oder soll ich den Dimmer noch ein wenig heller stellen?"

"Nein, danke. Alles ist wunderbar."

Das war es tatsächlich. Clarice konnte sich nicht daran erinnern in ihrem jungen Leben bereits ein so stilvoll eingerichtetes Privathaus betreten zu haben. Dr. Lecters Wohnhaus war voller holzgetäfelter Wände, schwerer Kassettendecken, teurer Teppiche und einem geschmackvollen und eleganten Interieur.

Das Haus ihrer Eltern war als typisch amerikanisches Mittelstandshäuschen nur wenig mehr als ein Blockhaus gewesen und das Weisenhaus der Lutheraner einfach nur ausgesprochen karg und nüchtern. Es war aber gar nicht so sehr der so selbstverständlich zur Schau gestellte Wohlstand, der Clarice wirklich beeindruckte, sondern vielmehr der Platz, den Dr. Lecter für sich alleine in diesem riesigen Haus beanspruchen konnte.

Raum und ein privates Refugium. Beides ein absoluter und rarer Luxus für Clarice Starling, die diese Dinge den weitaus größten Teil ihres jungen Lebens zuerst mit ihren Geschwistern, dann mit den anderen Weisenkindern und letztlich mit ihren Studienkolleginnen teilen musste.

Wie stolz war sie gewesen, als ihr als älteres Studiensemester im Studentenwohnheim endlich einmal ein eigenes Zimmer zugestanden worden war. Clarice konnte sich noch genau daran erinnern, wie es gewesen war, als sie ihre paar Quadratmeter bezogen hatte. Sie hatte sich einfach auf den Boden gesetzt, minutenlang dort gesessen und die Stille genossen. Ihre eigene, ganz private Stille.

Nun, im direkten Vergleich musste sie sich eingestehen, dass allein Hannibal Lecters Eingangshalle den Raum, der ihr zur Verfügung stand, gleich mehrfach übertraf. Und ihr geliebtes Zimmer gehörte noch nicht einmal ihr.

Dr. Lecter hatte sie in sein opulent ausgestattetes Esszimmer geführt und ihr einen Platz direkt neben sich am Kopfende des Tisches angeboten. _Nein, an seiner Tafel_, verbesserte sie sich in Gedanken. Die Bezeichnung "Tisch" wäre eine viel zu gewöhnliche Beschreibung für diesen Einrichtungsgegenstand gewesen.

Er hatte sich bei ihr entschuldigt, dass er ihr nicht den Platz genau ihm gegenüber zugewiesen hatte, der Platz, der traditionell den besonders wertgeschätzten Gästen vorbehalten war. Aber er hatte diese "Unterlassung" mit der Tatsache begründet, dass er sie aus serviertechnischen Gründen und aus Gründen der Konversation lieber direkt neben sich haben wollte. Auf seine höflich vorgetragene Bitte, ob sie auch damit einverstanden sei, hatte sie einfach nur genickt. Daraufhin hatte er ihr den Sessel angeboten und sie setzte sich.

Er schenkte ihr Wasser ein, und verschwand dann, natürlich nach einer entsprechenden Entschuldigung, in die Küche, um den ersten Gang zu servieren. Die Zeit seiner Abwesenheit verbrachte Clarice damit ihre Umgebung genauer in Augenschein zu nehmen. Die Unmenge an silbernem Besteck, die er links, rechts und oberhalb ihres Gedeckes aufgelegt hatte, weckten zwar ein dumpfes Gefühl der Panik in ihr, aber sie beschloss, dieses Gefühl zu ignorieren und einfach Dr. Lecters Gesten nachzuahmen.

Das Essen, das er ihr im Anschluss daran servierte, war als absolutes Ereignis in ihrem jungen Leben einzustufen. Besonders, da sie einige Dinge, die Dr. Lecter ihr da aufgetischt hatte, bisher nur vom Hörensagen gekannt hatte. Wie auch immer, es war phantastisch gewesen. Er hatte nicht gelogen, Hannibal Lecter war ein fabelhafter Koch.

Nun hatte sie in Dr. Lecters Wohnzimmer Platz genommen und harrte der Dinge, die an diesem Abend noch auf sie zukommen würden.

"Möchten Sie noch ein Glas Wein trinken?"

"Ja, bitte."

Hannibal Lecter öffnete einen große Glasvitrine, in der er offenbar sein Glas und seine Karaffen aufbewahrte, und entnahm ihr zwei wunderschön geformte Bordeauxgläser. Clarice hatte im Prinzip keine große Ahnung von Trinkkultur und Weingläsern, aber sogar sie erkannte die großen bauchigen kelchförmigen Gläser.

Er stellte die Gläser auf den Wohnzimmertisch. Danach nahm er noch einen großen Aschenbecher aus der Vitrine, ehe er sie wieder verschloss.

"Rauchen Sie, Clarice?"

"Nein, Dr. Lecter, und Sie?"

"Gelegentlich. Wenn es Sie stört, dann sagen Sie es ruhig. Ich bin dem Nikotin nicht verfallen."

"Nun, es wäre mir tatsächlich lieber, wenn Sie es lassen würden."

"Gut. Ich muss schnell in den Keller gehen und eine Flasche Wein holen. Kommen Sie solange alleine zurecht?"

"Sicher. Ich bin ein großes Mädchen."

Ihre Replik ließ ihn schmunzeln. Dann drehte er sich um und verließ das Wohnzimmer. Sie konnte hören wie er die Eingangshalle überquerte und irgendwo auf der anderen Seite eine Türe öffnete.

Die ganze Situation war ein wenig eigenartig. Clarice hatte keine Ahnung, in welche Richtung sich dieser Abend noch entwickeln würde. Und aus ihrem Gastgeber konnte sie nicht das mindeste herauslesen. Sie blickte auf die antik wirkende Standuhr, die in seinem Wohnzimmer stand. Nun ja. Ein wenig Zeit hatte sie ja noch es herauszufinden, ehe sie sich wieder auf den Weg nach Hause machen musste.

Als Hannibal Lecter den Raum wieder betrat, führte er eine bereits geöffnete Flasche Rotwein mit sich. Er trat an Clarices Seite und füllte ihr Glas. Sie wollte es gerade an sich nehmen, als er durch eine rasche Bewegung seiner Hand ihr Glas festhielt und sie dadurch veranlasste, es wieder hinzustellen. Sie sah ihm erschrocken in die Augen, aber er war keineswegs verärgert. Eher amüsiert. Dann schüttelte er leicht den Kopf und bedeutete ihr zu warten.

Dr. Lecter ging um den Wohnzimmertisch herum und schenkte sich ebenfalls etwas Wein ein. Schließlich machte er es sich in dem großen, ledernen Couchsessel bequem, der zu der Sitzgarnitur gehörte, die sein Wohnzimmer zierte.

Hannibal Lecter nahm das Bordeauxglas, hob den Wein fachmännisch gegen das Licht, schwenkte das Glas unter seiner Nase und probierte schließlich einen Schluck. Clarice sah fasziniert zu, wie er den Schluck Wein mit geschlossenen Augen eine ganze Zeit lang in seinem Mund herumwandern ließ, ehe er ihn hinunterschluckte.

Dann erst öffnete er wieder seine Augen.

"Der Wein ist exzellent, meine Liebe. Jetzt dürfen Sie kosten."

Clarice gehorchte und hob das Weinglas an ihre Lippen. Der Wein war herrlich. Mithin der Beste, den sie jemals getrunken hatte. Von dem Tischwein, den Dr. Lecter ihr vorhin serviert hatte, einmal abgesehen.

"Er schmeckt wunderbar. Wirklich."

"Ich weiß."

"Was habe ich eben falsch gemacht?"

"Oh, Sie haben gar nichts falsch gemacht, Clarice. Sie haben nur etwas nicht gewusst. Ich wäre ein schlechter Gastgeber, wenn ich meinem Gast einen Wein vorsetzen würde, von dessen Wohlgeschmack ich mich nicht persönlich überzeugt hätte. Außerdem sagt die Qualität des Weines immer auch etwas über die Wertschätzung aus, die man einem Gast entgegenbringt. Ich wollte sichergehen, dass dieser hier Ihnen angemessen ist."

Clarice war es nicht gewöhnt, auf so charmante Weise komplimentiert zu werden. Wenn sie genau darüber nachdachte, dann hatte sie überhaupt noch nicht besonders viele Komplimente bekommen. Sie fühlte sich dadurch beinahe ein wenig unwohl, weil sie nicht genau wusste, wie sie darauf reagieren sollte. Daher beschloss sie das Thema zu wechseln.

"Dr. Lecter, Sie haben mir am Telefon gesagt, dass Sie mit mir noch einmal über meine Arbeit sprechen möchten. Sie haben aber auch gesagt, dass Sie meine Note nicht ändern würden. Darf ich Sie fragen, warum Sie mich dann trotzdem hierher gebeten haben? Wenn ich ehrlich sein darf, halte ich Sie nämlich eigentlich nicht für den Typ Professor, der seinen Studentinnen im Austausch gegen eine schnelle Nummer eine bessere Note gibt."

Sein Mund verzog sich zu einem breiten Lächeln und diesmal erreichte es auch seine Augen. Sie funkelten geradezu vor Heiterkeit. In diesem Moment fand Clarice ihn unwiderstehlich. Leider verschwand dieser Eindruck sehr schnell wieder hinter seiner üblichen beherrschten Fassade.

"Ja, ehrlich sind Sie wirklich, Clarice. Darf ich Ihnen eine Gegenfrage stellen? Wenn Sie genau gewusst haben, dass Sie mit Sex bei mir nichts erreichen können und ich in keinem Fall Ihre Note ausbessern würde, warum sind Sie dann hierher gekommen?"

Dem hatte sie nichts entgegenzusetzen. Beinahe betreten blickte sie in ihr Weinglas. Aber er wollte offensichtlich nicht auf seine Antwort verzichten und verharrte schweigend.

Als die anschließende Stille unerträglich wurde, hob sie ihren Blick wieder und flüsterte,

"Ich hatte gehofft..."

Er unterbrach sie beinahe unwirsch.

"_Nein_, Clarice."

Ihr erschrockener Blick musste wohl Bände gesprochen haben, denn er setzte mit wesentlich milderem Tonfall fort,

"Hoffnung ist die Selbsttäuschung der Schwachen, meine Liebe. Sie wären nicht hier, wenn ich Sie zu dieser Kategorie Mensch zählen würde, glauben Sie mir."

Er beugte sich nach vorne und blickte sie intensiv an.

"Nichtsdestotrotz möchte ich noch zwei Dinge zu Ihrer Bemerkung von vorhin anfügen. Auch wenn ich Sie damit enttäusche, aber ich werde Ihre Note selbstverständlich nicht ändern."

Ihr Herz sank, aber seine Stimme hatte wieder eine amüsierte Färbung angenommen.

"Zum einen, weil ich damit einen Irrtum zugeben müsste. Das geht nicht. Ich gestehe Ihnen zu, dass Sie mich noch nicht lange kennen und es ist Ihnen vielleicht noch nicht aufgefallen... aber ich habe _immer _Recht."

Sie blickte ihn erstaunt an. Er war also trotz all seiner offen zur Schau gestellten Arroganz dazu imstande, sich selber mit mildem Spott zu betrachten.

"Zum anderen könnte man das, was mir im Zusammenhang mit Ihnen vorschwebt, in keinem Fall als schnelle Nummer bezeichnen."

Clarice fühlte eine Welle der Hitze in sich aufsteigen.

Er hatte sich zurückgesetzt, hielt die Arme vor sich verschränkt und wartete eine Weile ab. Als von ihrer Seite keine weitere Reaktion kam, fuhr er fort,

"Ich versuche nur eine schiefe Optik zu vermeiden, Clarice, denn wie Sie vorhin so richtig bemerkt haben, gehöre ich nicht zu den Professoren, die von Ihren Studentinnen sexuelle Gefälligkeiten im Austausch für eine bessere Bewertung annehmen. Ich schätze Sie im Gegenzug aber auch nicht als eine Frau ein, die sich für einen derartigen Austausch von Gefälligkeiten hergeben würde."

Clarice war nahezu sprachlos. Ihr Mund war trocken und ihre Gedanken rasten. Wieso hatte sie in Gegenwart dieses Mannes eigentlich immer das Gefühl, dass ihr der Boden unter den Füssen weggezogen wurde? Schließlich brachte sie doch noch ein Wort heraus,

"Warum?"

Er lachte. Dann stand er auf und hielt ihr seine Hand hin. Sie legte ihre Hand hinein und er half ihr aufzustehen. Ohne weitere Worte führte er sie in die Eingangshalle zu einem überlebensgroßen Spiegel aus schwerem Bleiglas. Er stellte sich direkt hinter sie und drehte sie so, dass sie sich in voller Körpergröße betrachten konnte. Schließlich legte er ihr die rechte Hand an die Hüfte, die andere schob er ihr von hinten zart unter das Kinn und hob ihren Kopf leicht an.

Der ungewohnte und unerwartete körperliche Kontakt machte Clarice nicht wenig zu schaffen. Sie hatte das dringende Bedürfnis, Abstand zwischen sich und ihren Gastgeber zu bringen, wollte aber auch nicht unhöflich sein und seine Hände einfach abschütteln.

Also versteifte sie nur den Rücken, hatte aber große Mühe, sich auf das zu konzentrieren, was er ihr im Spiegel zeigen wollte. Ihre Körpersprache entging im keineswegs, aber er machte keine Anstalten, sie allzu schnell aus dieser Situation zu entlassen.

"Sie fragen warum, Clarice? Sagen Sie mir bitte, wann haben Sie sich das letzte Mal im Spiegel betrachtet? Blicken Sie ruhig hinein und Ihr Zwilling hinter dem Glas wird Ihnen verraten, welche Ansprüche Sie stellen dürfen. Er wird Ihnen verraten, was Ihnen gerecht wird."

Dr. Lecter blickte ihr durch den Spiegel hindurch in die Augen.

"Wenn man hinter die Oberfläche aus zweckmäßiger Kleidung und billigen Schuhe blickt und Sie auf das reduziert, was Sie sind, Clarice, dann muss ich sagen: Sie sind _wirklich_ schön, meine Liebe."

Bei diesen Worten nahm er seine Hand von ihrem Kinn und streichelte mit dem Zeigefinger zart an ihrer Wange auf und ab. Schließlich strich er mit seiner freien Hand an ihrem Oberarm herunter, schob seine Hand leicht unter die ihre und begann damit, ihre Fingerknöchel mit seinem Daumen zu streicheln. Die ganze Zeit über ließ er sie nicht aus den Augen und auch Clarice starrte wie gebannt in den Spiegel. Sie konnte nichts anderes tun als seinen Blick zu erwidern.

Schließlich hob er langsam ihre Hand an seinen Mund und sprach mit der für sie denkbar verführerischsten Stimme weiter auf sie ein.

"Schön und intelligent genug, um auch ein längerfristigeres Engagement meinerseits in Erwägung zu ziehen, zweifeln Sie nicht daran."

Er hatte seinen Blick mittlerweile von ihr abgewendet und widmete sich wie es schien nunmehr ausschließlich ihrer Hand. Sie konnte spüren wie er – noch während er sprach - dazu überging, ihren Handrücken mit seinen Lippen zart zu liebkosen. Ein ungewolltes Zittern durchlief ihren Körper angesichts dieser intimen Geste. Erstaunlicherweise hatte sie absolut nicht das Bedürfnis, ihm ihre Hand zu entziehen. Und auch ihr Rücken war nicht mehr annähernd so straff durchgedrückt wie noch gerade zuvor.

Schließlich hob er seinen Kopf an ihr Ohr und flüsterte,

"Überlegen Sie sich ihre Antwort gut. Eine Frau kann bei der Wahl eines Mannes wirklich nicht vorsichtig genug sein."

Seine Stimme hatte mittlerweile eine beinahe hypnotische Intensität angenommen. Sie konnte sich nicht mehr auf ihre eigenen Gedanken konzentrieren als er fortfuhr,

"Ich möchte nicht, dass Sie sich in irgendeiner Weise von mir bedrängt fühlen, Clarice, aber wenn Sie mit meinem Angebot einverstanden sind, dann schlage ich vor, dass wir den heutigen Abend an dieser Stelle beenden. Meinen Sie nicht auch?"

Er blickte ihr wieder in die Augen. Sie konnte nur zustimmend nicken und Hannibal Lecter lächelte erfreut.

"Wunderbar. Nun, wir haben da einige sehr interessante Aktivitäten übersprungen, die am Beginn jeder eventuellen Beziehung stehen sollten. Wollen wir sie nachholen?"

Sie nickte erneut.

"Sehr gut. Dann würde ich vorschlagen, dass wir das im Rahmen einer gesellschaftlichen Einladung nachholen. Würden Sie mich am Donnerstagabend eventuell zu einem Konzert der Baltimore Philharmoniker begleiten? Sie geben Felix Mendelsons 'Mittsommernachtstraum'. Ein leichtes Stück und ein herrlicher Auftakt für einen amüsanten Abend."

Sie lächelte verlegen.

"Donnerstagabend klingt gut."

Er lockerte seine Hand an ihrer Hüfte und drehte sie vom Spiegel weg zu sich. Dann ließ er sie los und trat einen Schritt zurück.

"Nun, in diesem Fall schlage ich vor, dass Sie nun doch aufbrechen, Clarice. Nicht, dass ich Ihre Gesellschaft nicht genießen würde, meine Liebe, aber es ist schon spät und Sie haben noch eine längere Fahrt vor sich."

"Natürlich, Sie haben vollkommen recht."

Er nickte und drehte sich um, um ihren Mantel zu holen, während sie noch einmal schnell ins Wohnzimmer ging und ihr Täschchen an sich nahm, das vorhin zurückgeblieben war. Als sie die Eingangshalle wieder betreten hatte, wartete Dr. Lecter schon an der Türe auf sie und half ihr in den Mantel. Er wirkte auf einmal wieder so distanziert wie eh und je und Clarice überfiel siedend heiß der Gedanke, dass sie keinen Schimmer davon hatte, wie sie sich von ihrem Gastgeber angemessen verabschieden sollte.

Ihm einfach nur die Hand zu geben fand sie entschieden zu banal, nach dem, was in den vergangenen Minuten stattgefunden hatte. Wollte er einen Kuss zum Abschied haben? Nun, eigentlich war sie dazu noch nicht bereit, aber konnte sie ihm einen derartigen Wunsch überhaupt verweigern, nachdem sie sein Angebot bereits praktisch angenommen hatte?

Während ihr diese Gedanken durch den Kopf schossen, nestelte sie an ihrem Mantel und an ihrem Täschchen herum. Dr. Lecter stand, den Kopf leicht geneigt, daneben und lächelte amüsiert.

Als ihr schließlich nichts mehr zu tun übrig blieb, musste sie sich der Situation wohl oder übel stellen. Aber sie hatte Dr. Lecter unterschätzt. Beziehungsweise hatte sie, als Bauernmädchen aus dem Süden, absolut keine Ahnung von der hohen Schule der Etikette. Deshalb war sie unendlich erstaunt, als er einfach seine Hand ausstreckte. In dem Glauben, er wollte ihr die Hand zum Abschied geben, hielt sie ihm die ihre hin.

Er überging ihren Fauxpas stillschweigend, ergriff ihre Hand, drehte sie sanft nach unten, und hob sie dann an. Dann verbeugte er sich leicht und hauchte ihr die Andeutung eines Kusses auf die Fingerspitzen. Als er sich wieder aufgerichtet hatte, sagte er,

"Ihre Gesellschaft hat mir großes Vergnügen bereitet, Clarice. Und ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass sich daran so bald etwas ändert, das möchte ich Ihnen noch einmal versichern. Ich erwarte den Donnerstagabend mit Ungeduld."

"Ich auch, Dr. Lecter."

"Ach ja, eines noch. Im Hinblick auf unsere zukünftige Bekanntschaft, fände ich es nicht mehr angemessen, die üblichen gesellschaftlichen Förmlichkeiten bezüglich einer korrekten Anrede weiterzuverwenden. Ich denke, wir sollten zum Du wechseln, Clarice?"

Sie zögerte ein wenig, überwand dann aber ihren inneren Widerstand und antwortete mit einem schwachen Lächeln,

"Ja... Hannibal."

"Bis Donnerstagabend, Clarice."

"Bis Donnerstagabend."

Mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich um und ging aus der Eingangstüre, die er ihr geöffnet hatte. Als sie den Stiegenaufgang etwa zur Hälfte hinabgestiegen war, konnte sie nicht anders und blickte noch einmal zu ihm zurück. Er stand immer noch da, lächelte breit und zwinkerte ihr zum Abschied noch einmal zu.

Als Clarice weiterging, war ihr nicht bewusst, dass ihr Gang eine leichte, federnde Komponente bekommen hatte. Sie hüpfte den Rest der Stufen beinahe hinunter. Eine unbewusste Reaktion, die der Mann hinter ihr mit Wohlwollen und auch einem gewissen Maß an Selbstgefälligkeit zur Kenntnis nahm, ehe er die Türe wieder schloss.

**********

Kurze Zeit später saß Hannibal Lecter mit übereinander geschlagenen Beinen und leger geöffnetem weißen Hemd wieder gemütlich in seinem luxuriösen Couchsessel. In der einen Hand hielt er eine Zigarette, in der anderen Hand sein Burgunderglas mit dem Rest des Weines.

Er hatte den Kopf zurückgelehnt, blies den Rauch nachdenklich in die Luft und ließ in seinem Geist die vergangenen Minuten noch einmal Revue passieren. Clarice Starling war in der Tat eine außergewöhnlich stimulierende Persönlichkeit. Wenn man sich dazu entschloss, ihr langweiliges modisches Erscheinungsbild und ihre Unwissenheit in Fragen gehobeneren Benehmens zu ignorieren, dann kam eine durchaus interessante junge Frau zum Vorschein.

Er war allerdings noch immer nicht in der Lage, für sich zu verifizieren, warum er ausgerechnet diese junge Frau so anziehend fand. Die Übung im Spiegel hatte auch noch einen anderen Zweck gehabt, als nur den, ihren Blick auf ihre innerlichen und äußerlichen Qualitäten zu richten. Die unmittelbare körperliche Nähe zu ihr hatte ihn mehr in diese Übung involviert, als er sich selber zugestehen mochte. Darüber hinaus hatte er festgestellt, dass sie tatsächlich noch weit unschuldiger war, als er vermutet hatte.

Nicht, dass er irgendeinen gesteigerten Wert auf ihre relative Unerfahrenheit gelegt hätte. Er persönlich zog aus rein praktischen Gründen versierte Frauen vor, aber die kleine Starling hatte etwas an sich, das ihn persönlich ungemein reizte. Es lag vermutlich an der Art und Weise, wie sie sich ihren Platz in der Welt ertrotzte.

Er verspürte ein vertrautes und lustvolles Ziehen in seinem Unterleib. Amüsiert kam ihm der Gedanke, dass es die Begegnungen mit Clarice Starling aus irgendeinem Grunde einfach mit sich brachten, ihn an seine eigene Menschlichkeit zu erinnern.

Es würde ihm großes Vergnügen bereiten, jedes einzelne ihrer dunklen Geheimnisse zu erkunden und mit seinen besonderen physischen und psychischen Fertigkeiten alle jene Knoten zu lösen, die in ihrer Seele verborgen lagen.

Ein sich immer wiederholendes, summendes Geräusch drang langsam, aber eindringlich in seine Gedanken und ließ sich nicht wieder daraus verscheuchen. Es dauerte einen Moment, ehe er sich wieder soweit in der Wirklichkeit orientiert hatte um zu erkannen, dass sein Telefon läutete. Er stand auf, ging zum Zimmeranschluss seiner Hausanlage und hob ab.

"Ja?"

"Hannibal, bist du das?"

Er seufzte innerlich, schaffte es aber ohne große Anstrengung, diese Gefühlsanwandlung aus seinem Tonfall heraus zu halten.

"Natürlich bin ich das, Rachel. Wer sonst sollte wohl um diese Zeit in meinem Haus an meinen Telefonapparat gehen."

"Sehr komisch, Hannibal. Ich habe bei dir in der Praxis angerufen, aber es hat sich niemand gemeldet, also dachte ich mir, dass du wohl schon zu Hause wärst."

"Ich habe mir ein wenig Arbeit mir nach Hause genommen." Die Doppeldeutigkeit seiner Worte erheiterte ihn nicht wenig.

"Das ist typisch für dich, mein Schatz. Du vergräbst dich in deiner Arbeit und denkst den lieben langen Tag wahrscheinlich nicht eine Sekunde lang an mich."

Ihr Tonfall hatte etwas Schmollendes an sich. _Wie recht du doch hast, Rachel_, dachte er bei sich, sagte aber, "Nun, zumindest gerade eben habe ich an dich gedacht, meine Liebe."

"Gerade eben erst? Wie ungemein charmant", schnurrte sie. "Ach, Hannibal, du arbeitest einfach zuviel und dann auch noch zu Hause. Komm schon, du warst mehr als eine Woche weg und hast es nicht für nötig befunden, mir mitzuteilen, dass du dich wieder in der Stadt befindest. Könnte es sein, dass ich meinen Status als deine gegenwärtige Favoritin bereits wieder aufgeben muss?"

Er lachte. Sie versuchte zwar einen Scherz daraus zu machen, aber ihm war der bittere Ernst und die Nuance an Eifersucht in ihrer Aussage keineswegs entgangen. Er beschloss, noch ein wenig Öl ins Feuer zu gießen und antwortete anzüglich,

"Wie kommst du nur auf so etwas, Rachel? Noch habe ich keine Frau getroffen, die auf mich eine so... entspannende Wirkung hat wie du."

"Wie schön, mein Schatz, dann hast du ja nichts dagegen, wenn ich noch zu dir komme und dafür sorge, dass du dich auch wirklich entspannst. Was meinst du?"

Er konnte die Sehnsucht in ihrer Stimme hören und das sexuelle Verlangen. Er erinnerte sich wieder an das vertraute Ziehen in seinem Unterleib.

Hannibal Lecter überlegte kurz. Es war noch nicht allzu spät und er schätzte Rachel DuBerrys weibliche Gesellschaft und ihre technischen Fertigkeiten durchaus. Ohne weitere Verzögerung willigte er ein.

Immerhin war auch er gelegentlich nur ein Mann aus Fleisch und Blut.


End file.
